Operation: HANDCUFFS
by AngelNess
Summary: And what if numbuhs 1 and 5 were fastened to eachother with handcuffs? Interesting? Yeah, and funny too (Man! What a terrible summary) 15, and maybe some 34 in later chapters. Rating just to be safe. It's my second story, so don't be too cruel, ok? R&R pl
1. Default Chapter

Author: I don't own KND. There you go. 

And please, try to not care for the grammar or spelling errors, ok? I'm still learning...

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Numbuhs 1-5 were called for a mission to a treehouse in Alaska. The whole team entered the dark and empty treehouse and started to look round.

"All right team. Our mission is to find Cree and prevent her from stealing secret information from the computer" Numbuh 1 said keeping his voice low "We'll split up and look all around the treehouse. If anyone finds something, please inform the rest immediately" he added and the rest of the group nodded. They split up and everyone started to look for any clues.

After a while Numbuh 1 was walking through the dark hall when suddenly his walkie-talkie spoke, which made him nearly jump.

"Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 thinks she has found somethin'" Numbuh 5 said calmly as usual.

"Ok Numbuh 5, where are you?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'm in da livin' room. I think she mig-" she suddenly broke off, Numbuh 1 heard some noise and then buzz on his walkie-talkie.

"Numbuh 5! Numbuh 5!" he cried "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 5's in trouble! She's in the living room! Tell the others and be there as fast as you can!" as he said that he ran towards the hall where Numbuh 5 was gone.

As he reached the living room he saw a complete mess. He entered the room and then saw Numbuh 5 sitting on the floor unconscious, her hand was fastened to the banister with handcuffs.

"Numbuh 5!" he cried, but then something hit him in the head and he was knocked out.

When Numbuh 1 woke up and opened his eyes he felt a terrible pain on the back of his head. He tried to move his left hand but then noticed it was stuck. He looked around and figured out that he was still in the same living room. When he turned left he saw Numbuh 5 sitting next to him, still unconscious. Then he looked above his head. He saw his hand was fastened to the banister with the same handcuffs that Numbuh 5's hand.

"Hehe, I see you woke up" he heard the familiar voice and turned to face its owner "Oh! Sorry for this uncomfortable situation, I had just one pair of handcuffs" Cree said as she was searching for the information in the computer.

"You're not gonna get away with this! My team will be here any minute" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Exactly at this moment Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 stormed into the room. Unfortunetaly Cree has just finished her work and dodged as Numbuhs 2 nad 3 fired their lasers at her. She fastened the bomb to the wall and escaped through the window, Numbuhs 2 and 3 followed her. Numbuh 4 ran over to Numbuhs 1 and 5. He fired his laser at the chain of the handcuffs, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" Numbuh 4 made a surprised face.

"What the-" Numbuh 1 couldn't belive it as well, then he looked at the bomb. There were only 35 seconds left "Numbuh 4! The banister!" he screamed. Numbuh 4 fired his laser at the banister and it melted down.

"Come on guys! Let's get outa here!" Numbuh 4 screamed and jumped through the window. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5 who was still unconscious. He took her in his arms and quickly jumped out of the treehouse. And just in time, cause few seconds later the bomb blew up. Numbuh 1 hid behind the big rock just not to get hurt by any splinters. He looked at the blazing treehouse. Suddenly he heard Numbuh 5 was waking up. They were both sitting on the ground, and she was leaning on his lap. He looked down at her. She moaned in pain and tried to put her hand on her head, but then she noticed it was attached to something. She opened her eyes and looked at her wrist. She looked at the handcuffs with surprise, and slowly led her eyes to the other end of the chain, where she found someone else's hand. Then she realised what was going on. She quickly looked up and found Numbuh 1 staring at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm glad you woke up. Are you ok?" he asked her. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head became even stronger. She took her hand in her one, free hand and shut her eyes.

"N-Numbuh 5's fine...but her head hurts..." Numbuh 5 said and then looked at the blazing treehouse "Man! What happened in here?" She asked surprised. Then she looked down at the handcuffs "And what's with those handcuffs anyway?" she added.

"Well...um...long story...but we couldn't break the chain" Numbuh 1 responded and then they heard Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 calling them. They both turned to see the rest of the team running towards them.

"Are you guys ok?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah. But what about Cree?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"She escaped, but she dropped the CD with the information" Numbuh 2 answered "...So we don't have to worry, right?" he added and smiled. Numbuh 1 looked at him with disappointment.

"Well...actually, I think there IS something to worry about" he raised his left hand with handcuffs fastened to his wrist, raising Numbuh 5's right hand as well. Numbuh 2 gave them a confused look.

"Um...huh...That'll be hard, but anyway we'd better get back to our treehouse...and then we can think what to do about this, right?" he said as he looked at the strangely designed handcuffs.

"Yeah, you're right Numbuh 2. Let's get back to the treehouse" Numbuh 1 said and got up. Numbuh 5 also got up and dusted her T-shirt. It made Numbuh 1's hand swing. Numbuh 3 giggled seeing that.

"This is soo funny! You guys look really funny like that!" she screamed and giggled again.

"I can't see anything funny in that Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 said giving her tired look.

"Yeah! Wha' can be funny in bein' fasten to someone else!" Numbuh 4 asked with astonishment. Numbuh 3 just kept giggling. Numbuh 5 was too tired to argue. They all headed for their ship.

As they finally reached the treehouse, it was 9:00 pm. Perhaps it wasn't that late yet but they all were very tired. They entered the living room (the one with giant TV) very slowly.

"Ok Numbuh 2. Let's just unlock these handcuffs so we can all go to sleep. I'm really tired" Numbuh 1 said yawning.

"Yeah. Numbuh 5's sleepy too" Numbuh 5 added and yawned as well. Numbuh 2 raised one eyebrow and gave them both a confused look.

"...But I can't unlock it..." Numbuh 2 said in obvious tone. Numbuhs 1 and 5 gave him even more confused and a bit scared look.

"What?" they both asked like they didn't hear him.

"...yeah...you know...I can't unlock it. It's some lock that can't be unlocked unless you have the right key, otherwise it will clench tighter. I thought you noticed it Numbuh 5, you're the spy and you should know what kind of lock it is" he said in even more obvious tone. With every word he said their looks were more scared and shocked "All we can do is try to cut it" he added. Numbuh 5 raised her hand and took a closer look at the handcuffs.

"Oh man!" she said in disbelief. Numbuhs 3 and 4 heard that something was going on and approached the other three.

"B-But Numbuh 4 already tried to cut it with a laser and it didn't work!" Numbuh 1 cried. Numbuh 5 gave him a scared look.

"What?" she asked still not believing what was going on.

"That's true" Numbuh 4 said "It didn't work, and that laser is powerfull" he added.

"Well then either we'll have to find some more powerful laser or we'll have to catch Cree to get you guys out of it" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked at him a bit scared of even asking him anything more.

"And...how long will it take?" Numbuh 1 asked finally.

"Well...um...either way...I think it'll take something around 5 to 7 days" Numbuh 2 said.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed in shock.

And? How was it? Good? Bad? Definitely many errors huh? I'm not good at writing action stories...that's whyI made it as short as possible...Anyway please review!


	2. And the fun beggins!

Author: I don' own KND, I already wrote it in the first chapter.Ok. Here's chapter two. And again: please try to not care if there are any errors. It's just my second fic ever.

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Two: And the fun beggins!

"And...how long will it take?" Numbuh 1 asked finally.

"Well...um...either way...I think it'll take something around 5 to 7 days" Numbuh 2 said.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed in shock, and the whole treehouse seemed to shake. Numbuh 2 just stared at them with confusion. Why were they so surprised?

"What are you talking about!" Numbuh 1 yelled "It's impossible! It can't take that long!"

"Yeah! There must be a faster way to get rid of it!" Numbuh 5 added. She was yelling, but she was calmer than Numbuh 1.

"But there is NO faster way. You know our best computer will need at least five days to find Cree" Numbuh 2 answered, he was confused and now even a bit scared "And we would still have to catch her, right?" Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1 more calmly and with resignation.

"And what are we gonna do now Numbuh 1?" she asked.

"And what about finding more powerfull laser to cut the chain?" Numbuh 1 asked desperately.

"I don't know how much time it might take. I would have to do many attempts at this" Numbuh 2 replied "You know I need to examine the metal and then try to create some laser to break it" he explained "It may take even more than a week, but definitely not less than four days" Numbuh 2 watched the two, they still looked desperate, though they were starting to grow accustomed with the mere thought of being locked together.

"So maybe you tell us HOW are we suppose to live for five days with this?" Numbuh 5 asked a little annoyed "HOW are we suppose to do anything?"

"Yeah, and how are we suppose to go to sle-ep?" Numbuh 1 asked, and only then Numbuh 5 noticed that this was more complicated than she thought. Numbuhs 1 and 5 gave eachother a confused look.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know what 'bout ya, but she definitely wants to sleep in her bed" She said placing her left hand on her waist.

"What! But I want to sleep in MY bed!" Numbuh 1 replied in pretentious note.

"Are ya kiddin' me! This is enough embarrassing situation! And ya wanna argue about where to sleep!" Numbuh 5 yelled. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 watched as they were arguing. Numbuh 3 giggled. Numbuh 2 approached them.

"And why should your room be better than mine?" Numbuh 1 argued back.

"Um...listen guys...maybe you will just sleep here on the couch, you know...it's reclining" Numbuh 2 told them and they stopped arguing, he looked at them in fear. The two handcuffed kids looked at him, and then back at eachother.

"Ok...Numbuh 5 thinks it can be this way" Numbuh 5 said after a while.

"Yeah...me too" Numbuh 1 agreed.

"Fine" Numbuh 5 added.

"Fine" Numbuh 1 repeated.

"Uf..." Numbuh 2 gave a sigh of relief, as they both agreed. Numbuh 5 tried to cross her arms, but as it jerked Numbuh 1's hand she resigned.

"Oh! This is gonna be fun!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed and giggled. Then she started jumping all around the room.

"Uh Numbuh 3, control yo'self!" Numbuh 4 said as he looked at her tiredly. Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked at her speechless and tired of the whole situation "There's nothin' funny in that" he added. Numbuh 3 jumped over to him and giggled again.

"Of course there is! Don't you think it's funny that they'll have to go everywhere together?" Numbuh 3 said and there was a while of silence. Numbuhs 2 and 4 were thinking about what Numbuh 3 said.

"Ya right!" Numbuh 4 said suddenly with a stupid smile "Everywhere" he added and burst out laughing. Numbuh 2 did the same and they both couldn't stop their laughter. Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked at them in disbelief of how slow they were. Numbuh 1 slapped his forehead and Numbuh 5 shook her head.

"Hmm...but I guess that means we have to forget about the bath for now...right?" Numbuh 1 said looking at Numbuh 5. She gave him an astonished look.

"What?" she asked like she didn't hear him. He wanted to repeat but she spoke first "You're jokin' right?" she said in obvious tone.

"What are you talking about Numbuh 5? How do you think we are suppose to do that?" he gave her a surprised look. The rest of the team laughed even harder.

"Oh come on! Numbuh 5's not gonna walk around the treehouse without the bath for a WHOLE week!" she said.

"But that's impossible! How do you imagine this?" Numbuh 1 said a bit confused. Numbuh 5 looked at him, and after a while she made a disgust face.

"OH MAN!" she exclaimed in disbelief "I can't belive it!". The other three kept laughing. Numbuh 1 looked at them annoyed.

"Ok! That's enough! You all go to sleep right now!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. They all headed for their rooms still laughing. The two kids watched as they were leaving in silence.

"Um...Numbuh 1. Maybe we'll...um, put this couch up, huh?" Numbuh 5 said finally. Numbuh 1 turned to her.

"Uh...um...yeah...sure, let's do that" He answered and they prepared the couch for sleep.

"We have to bring our bedclothes. We can go to your bedroom first, if you want to" Numbuh 5 said, Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Thanks, but I think we should go to your room first, you're a girl so you have the priority, right?" he answered. Numbuh 5 smiled the cutest way she could, and Numbuh 1 didn't miss it.

"Ok then, let's go". They brought their bedclothes from their rooms, so they had their own pillows and quilts. As they did that they stood looking at their 'bed', then they looked at eachother.

"Uh...we can't even change into our pajamas" Numbuh 5 said and smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, this sucks" Numbuh 1 replied "But we'll be ok, right?" he added and smiled warmly, though very tiredly.

"Sho'" Numbuh 5 nodded.

So, how did you like it? Maybe you didn't like it at all? Review and tell me should I write more, or should I stop right now, ok? I really hope you liked it though! 


	3. Trips to the bathroom

Author(that's me!): I don't own KND of course, but you know that already, right? OK, here is the next chapter! If you find any grammar or spelling misteakes (you'll definitely find), just try to not care, ok? Thank you sooo much for the reviews so far! Yeah, I was also wondering how are they gonna use the toilet, and here's what I figured out. Sorry if it's not very funny nor complicated, but I couldn't find another way to do it. It's enough embarrassing... I think. But! I can always change it if anyone of you guys have some better idea. Though I hope you'll like my idea. 

Operation: H.A.N.D.C.U.F.F.S.

Chapter Three: Trips to the bathroom

"Um...Numbuh 5 thinks that she should sleep on the right side of the bed, and you on the left" Numbuh 5 said still looking at the couch. Numbuh 1 looked at it for a while.

"Yeah, I think that's how it should be" he answered finally.

As the two kids took their shoes off and crawled into the bed they covered themselves with quilts. Numbuh 5 stretched.

"Finally Numbuh 5 can get some rest" she said yawning. Then she looked at Numbuh 1 and felt a little confused "Uh...goodnight then Numbuh 1" she said turning to her left side and lay down. She left her left hand behind her back. Numbuh 1 really didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to notice that, but he felt a little confused as well.

"Um...yeah...goodnight Numbuh 5" he said and also lay down, but on his right side. So they were lying back to back. Numbuh 1 also left his handcuffed hand behind his back. They both were hoping that they won't toss too much in their sleep. If they were ever going to fall asleep. That situation wasn't very comfortable. Numbuh 5's head still hurt. Both kids were very tired after the mission though, and luckily it didn't took much time until they fell asleep. Durning the night Numbuh 1 woke up. Numbuh 5 heard in her dream someone was calling her. But she was deeply in her dream phase, and it didn't reach her enough to wake her up. Then she felt like someone was shaking her, and she slowly started to come back to reality, but she still wasn't able to move.

"Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5... " Numbuh 1 shook her arm.

"Yeuh?" she mumbled not moving from her pillow nor opening her eyes, still half in her dream.

"Uh...Numbuh 5...I...I think I need to go to the bathroom" Numbuh 1 said and blushed in embarrassment, but she didn't see it.

"Yeah...sure..." Numbuh 5 murmured, but kept lying. Numbuh 1 looked at her a bit confused.

"And...that means...you have to go too..." he said and felt even more embarrassed.

"Uh...yeah...sure..." Numbuh 5 mumbled through her pillow. But then very slowly she sat up and turned to find her shoes. Numbuh 1 was watching her with strange look on his face. He could have sworn she was still asleep. As Numbuh 5 put on her shoes she stood up not looking at him. Her eyes were closed.

"Ok... let's go..." she mumbled and started walking towards the bathroom. Numbuh 1 looked at her amazed, he was sure that she was still deeply in her sleep. They both walked towards the bathroom, and Numbuh 1 didn't say anything, he was just watching over her so she wouldn't trip. They went to the only one room at the treehouse with just toilet in it. 'Thank God that we have this toilet' Numbuh 1 thought 'I don't know how would it look like, if it wasn't here' he continued his thought.

"Numbuh5'llwaithere" Numbuh 5 mumbled, and Numbuh 1 could barely understand her, and her eyes were still closed. Numbuh 1 looked at her with amazement, but then entered the bathroom. Numbuh 5 was standing behind the door, which were opened a crack just for the chain of the handcuffs. Numbuh 1 felt really embarrassed, but there was no choise. Actually it wasn't as bad as he thought. As he left the toilet he saw Numbuh 5 standing with her eyes still closed. 'Man she has a deep sleep' he thought and smiled. He led her back to the bed. She lay down the same way as before,and he lay down as well. This time it was easier for him to fall asleep.

The next morning Numbuh 5 woke up first. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She thought that it must have been very early, cause sun was still very low. She then remembered that she was handcuffed with Numbuh 1, and when she was thinking of that, she noticed that luckily she was still turned to the room and that they didn't tangle somehow durning their sleep. But then strange feeling reached her mind. She wasn't sleeping on her left side as she was when she was falling asleep. She was lying in her stomach, her left hand under her pillow, and her right hand was under her belly. Then another thing reached her mind, she felt a nice, warm touch on her right hand. She slowly leaned on her elbows and turned her head to see what it was. She saw Numbuh 1 was lying on his back, and still asleep. Then she saw that it was Numbuh 1's left hand lying on hers. As she realised that, she rose as fast as possible and sat up, but her movement jerked Numbuh 1's hand. That woke him up. He reached his right hand and rubbed his eyes. Numbuh 5 leaned on the back of the couch. Numbuh 1 yawned and remembered the situation.

"What's wrong Numbuh 5?" he asked her still rubbing his eye.

"Uh...nothin'...Sorry, Numbuh 5 didn't want to wake ya up" she said as she calmed herself down. Numbuh 1 looked at her and yawned again. Numbuh 5 looked around the room and yawned as well "Oh man... Numbuh 5 needs to go to da bathroom" she said, her eyes half closed, and yawned again.

"So maybe it's a good thing you woke me up, hm?" Numbuh 1 said and smiled tiredly. Numbuh 5 gave him a slight smile. "What's the time anyway?" he asked and looked outside the window.

"Numbuh 5 thinks it's 'round 6 am" Numbuh 5 said and also looked outside the window. Numbuh 1 took away his quilt, sat on the edge of the bed and put on his slippers.

"So what? Are we going?" Numbuh 1 asked and Numbuh 5 also put on her slippers.

"Yhm..." she said and they both got up. As they reached the toilet Numbuh 5 thought that it was really embarrassing,'Man! I swear I'm gonna kill the one who got me into this!'she thought to herself. But there was just no other choise. She just tried not to care for it that much, and keep her cool and relaxed attitude. It was the same as the last night, Numbuh 1 was waiting outside the door. When Numbuh 5 was finished she left the bathroom.

"Um...could Numbuh 5 at least go and wash her face, if we can't take a bath?" she asked. Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Sure. I was just gonna suggest that" he said and she smiled. They headed for the bigger bathroom. Numbuh 5 was the first to wash her face, and then Numbuh 1 did the same. After that they both reached for their toothbrushes. As Numbuh 5 was brushing her teeth Numbuh 1 had to keep his hand up, just to not make it harder to her, but falling deeper in his thoughts he forgot about it and started to lower it.

"Nuhuh hohn!" Numbuh 5 said with her toothbrush in her mouth and looked at him angirly. Numbuh 1 quickly woke up and raised his hand again.

"Hohhy.." he said also with his toothbrush in his mouth. As they were finished they headed for the living room. They folded up the couch and sat down. Numbuh 1 reached for the remote control and turned the TV on. They watched it for around an hour. Then Numbuh 1 started to feel hungry.

"So what? Maybe we'll eat some breakfast?" Numbuh 1 asked and looked at Numbuh 5.

"Yeah. Sure. Numbuh 5's beginning to feel hungry" she said and smiled. They went to the kitchen and started to look for something to eat for breakfast.

And? And? What do you think? Hope you liked it! Maybe it wasn't very long, but personally I prefer when chapters are not to long. Oh...and maybe I'm just lazy...Please review! Write if you want me to continue! Heheh, see you next time!


	4. Life goes on, but it's not as usual

Author (yey!my turn finally!): Ok...do I really have to repeat that?...Oh...and maybe I DO own KND? But I was decommissioned and I just don't remember it, huh?...Nee...I must have ate to much ice-cream...oh, nevermind...Ok! I've wrote the next chapter! Ah...but this one is...uh...I don't know...you evaluate! Thank you all sooo much for all the reviews! I know that it is the best to read story all at once without any longer brakes, because if the breake is too long then you lose the point, right? So I'm trying my best to update it as fast as I can...and so far it's not that bad, right? Man! I'm starting to sound boring again! Well anyway! To the story!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Four: Life goes on...but it's not as usual

As they searched all the cabinets at the kitchen and the fridge, they both decided to eat cereal. So as they prepared the breakfast they sat down at the table. That's when Numbuh 3 entered the kitchen, and Numbuh 4 right behind her. They were still in their pajamas. Numbuh 3 yawned.

"Hi guys..." she said yawning and reached to the cabinet for her cereal. Numbuh 4 looked at his two handcuffed friends and laughed.

"Hahaha! And ho' was yo' night? Huh? Haha!" he couldn't brake his laughter. Numbuhs 1 and 5 gave him an annoyed and exhausted looks. Numbuh 5 started eating her cereal.

"Ah...and it was so quiet without them..." Numbuh 1 said turning to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 was still laughing, but he heard what Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh...so ya wanna say tha' we're disturbing ya? Hahaha!" Numbuh 4 said with a stupid smile and then burst out laughing again.

"No! Not that!" Numbuh 1 said annoyed and raised his hands. That jerked Numbuh 5's hand and she dropped her spoon. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. He looked at her helplessly. When Numbuhs 3 and 4 saw this, Numbuh 3 giggled and Numbuh 4 started to laugh even louder.

"Ups... sorry Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said and lay down his hands back on the table.

"Numbuh 5 told ya already, that ya can't move yo' left hand when she's eating, cause it is handcuffed to her right!" She said angerly and a little sarcasticly. Numbuh 1 smiled nervously.

"Hehe... sorry" Was all he could say. Numbuh 4 was becoming tired of laughing, he had already tears in his eyes. That's when Numbuh 2 entered the kitchen.

"Hey! What's so funny guys?" Numbuh 2 asked and yawned. Numbuhs 1 and 5 just looked at him not saying anything.

"Ah...nothin', we're just laughin' at Numbuhs 1 and 5" Numbuh 4 said as he finally controled himself.

"It was so funny! That's a shame that you weren't here!" Numbuh 3 said giggling. Then she sat down at the table and started eating her cereal.

"There was nothing funny in this!" Numbuh 1 said and started eating as well. Then Numbuh 2 reminded to himself the situation.

"Oh, yeah, and how was your night?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah! Ya didn't answer as I asked ya befo' " Numbuh 4 said and looked at them with smile, but this time it wasn't that stupid as before. Numbuh 1 thought for a moment.

"Uh...yeah...um...it wasn't that bad, you know..." he said and looked at Numbuh 5. She looked at him and then at the rest of the team.

"Numbuh 5 was sleeping peacefully all night" Numbuh 5 added. Numbuh 1 looked at her with surprisement.

"Yeah! Sure!" Numbuh 4 said sarcasticly and smiled strangely.

"Oh! Shutup Numbuh 4!" Numbuhs 1 and 5 yelled.

"But we woke up very early" Numbuh 5 finished her sentence.

"Um...you know...I've been thinking...that maybe you shouldn't go for any missions now...you know, until you won't get rid of these handcuffs" Numbuh 2 said, and Numbuh 1 made an astonished face.

"What? What are you talking about!" Numbuh 1 asked "I won't resign from the missions!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on Numbuh 1! I don't think you could fight as good as usual with this..." Numbuh 2 tried to convince him.

"Of course we can!" Numbuh 1 yelled and got up from his chair gesticulating his arms. And again this made Numbuh 5 drop her spoon. "Ups...". Numbuh 3 giggled again.

"Ha!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed with evil smile, pointing at the spoon.

"See, that's what I'm talking about..." Numbuh 2 said pointing to Numbuh 5.

"Ya know...Numbuh 5 thinks that he's right" Numbuh 5 said looking at Numbuh 1 helplessly "Besides. Numbuh 5 thinks ya needed some break anyway, and she personally doesn't 'ave anythin' against takin' some free days from missions" she said looking at Numbuh 1, who still didn't seem to feel convinced. "Come on. Ya know we'll be just disturbing them" she added and Numbuh 1 sighed. He gave up. He knew she was right, they all were.

"Ok... let it be that way, if you want to..." he said and sat down on his chair to finish his breakfast.

"Hey. Come on... maybe there even won't be any missions at the time" Numbuh 5 said and put her free hand on his shoulder trying to cheer him up. Her warm smile made him feel better.

"Yeah...thanks Numbuh 5..." he said and smiled back.

"Ok, so if we've all agreed about tha', maybe we'll see what's on TV?" Numbuh 4 said taking his cereal and walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Oh! Wait for me Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, as she grabbed her cereal and ran after him.

"Wait for me guys!" Numbuh 2 said and started looking for his cereal. As he found them he poured himself some milk and ran to the living room. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 looked at the door for a while.

"So what?... Are we goin' too?..." Numbuh 5 asked and turned to Numbuh 1, he looked at her "Ya know, Numbuh 5 has to ask ya now whether ya want to go somewhere or not. She can't really move anywhere without ya now, right?" she said smiling. It sounded so... strange to Numbuh 1. It made him blush a little. But he quickly recovered himself from the thought.

"Yeah... uh... I guess it's the same here..." He said and smiled "And did you finish your cereal already?" he asked.

"Yup" Numbuh 5 answered him.

"So let's go then..." he said. They got up and entered the living room. They watched Tv for some time, and as they finished, Numbuh 2 and 4 started to play video games. Numbuh 3 made some tea party for her stuffed animals. Numbuhs 1 and 5 were sitting on the couch, Numbuh 1 was watching as Numbuhs 2 and 4 were playing, and Numbuh 5 was reading some magazine and listening to music on her walkman. After some time Numbuh 1 started geting bored with watching as the two played, he looked at Numbuh 5. She was very absorbed with her magazine.

"Um...Numbuh 5?" he patted her on her arm, she took her headphones off.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um... what are you listening to?" he asked. Numbuh 5 made astonished expression.

"Um... It's my sister's CD...why?" she didn't understand why he suddenly asked that.

"Uh... nothing...um...and could I listen to it for a while?" he asked abit confused. She gave him even more astonished look.

"Uh...yeah, sure" she answered and passed him the headphones.

"Thanks" he said and smiled. Numbuh 5 was about to come back to her reading, when he asked "...and how actually can you read and listen to music at the same time?" hes eyes became bigger from curiosity.

"Well...I don't know actually...I just do it..." Numbuh 5 didn't really know how to respond for such a question "It's not that complicated as it seems to be..." she added. Numbuh 1 looked at her still a little amazed, but then he put on the headphones and started to listen. Numbuh 5 watched him for a while, wondering what will he say about it, but then turned her look to her magazine. After a while she raised her eyes to look at him. Numbuh 1 smiled to show that he liked the music.

"And? How da ya like it?" she asked.

"It's not bad!" Numbuh 1 replied still smiling. Numbuh 5 smiled back and returned to reading her magazine.

OK! I'm done with this chapter! Hope you liked it! Uh... I'm soo not in the mood...I'm losing my inspiration...I'm falling into some depression again... I'm losing my faith...maybe you guys can write something funny for me, that would cheer me up a little, so I could continue, huh? I would be greatfull!...I know I sound hopelessly...Uh...I need some ice-cream! Ah, anyways! See ya next time!


	5. A little wound and next problem

Author: Yey! I'm baack! Are ya happy? Sure you are! First thing: thank ya all for all the reviews! You are just great! You really cheered me up! Thank you sooo much... I feel like our friendship can survive eeverythin..(:sob sob:wipes the tear from her eye:)...(you now surely think that I'm mad or somethin...heh). I was really happy that you tried to make me smile, and it worked cause I was laughin (especially at the one from Numbah52 the waterbender, I couldn't stop laughin), the rest was just soo sweet!and nice! So I couldn't resist to smile. Thanx xCharliex and Venusgurl5 and Shootingstar122 and Anonymous D...and...oh everyone out there! Thank U, thank U, thank U, thank U, thank U! So! Here you have the next chapter...um...maybe it isn't very funny...but still...hope you'll like it! And the second thing: I don't own KND! Though that would be fun...Oh! and hope you remember I'm still not that good at english!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Five: A little wound and a problem

The day was passing very calmly and quietly. Nothing special was happening. As Numbuhs 2 and 4 got bored with playing video games, Numbuh 2 went to his room to check how the computer was working. Numbuh 4 got himself something to eat and sat on the couch again. Numbuh 3 came up and sat next to him.

"Hey Numbuh 4! let's play something!" she exclaimed joyfully. Numbuh 4 looked at her with mouth full of food.

"Yeah. Hure, juh' heh meh hinih" he said and Numbuh 3 gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked and Numbuh 4 swollowed the food.

"Ah said. Sure, juss' let meh finish" Numbuh 4 replied. Numbuh 3 smiled in response.

"Ookey!" she said hapilly, smiling. Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh 5.

"Actually, I'm getting hungry too" Numbuh 1 said taking off the headphones. Numbuh 5 looked at him and put down her magazine.

"Ok Numbuh 1, let's go to the kitchen then" Numbuh 5 said as she got up. Numbuh 1 got up as well and they both headed for the kitchen. Numbuh 4 watched them leaving the room, then turned to Numbuh 3. She was giggling. As he finished eating he asked:

"Why 're ya laughin'".

"Because they look funny. And actually, they are coping with it " Numbuh 3 answered. Numbuh 4 looked at her for a while, thinking. He now could say that she was right. Then he reached for joysticks for them and passed one to Numbuh 3.

"So wha'? Are weh gonna play?" he asked. Numbuh 3 smiled evily.

"Put it on!" she said taking the joystick and they started playing.

As Numbuhs 1 and 5 got themselves something to eat they came back to the living room. They sat down on the couch. Numbuh 5 ate her toast and watch the two friends playing.

"Um...Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said turning to her.

"Yeah?" she asked still looking at the TV.

"Um...I have to write the report form our yesterday mission, so..." he said but Numbuh 5 cut him off.

"Yeah, sure, we have to go to your room" she said turning to face him and smiled. Numbuh 1 smiled back not saying anything. Numbuh 5 turned to Numbuh 3 "Oh...um...Numbuh 3?".

"What is it Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked still busy with the game.

"Numbuh 5thinksshe's got hurt on the shoulder blade on that yesterday mission" Numbuh 5 said "So I thought that maybe ya could take a look at it later" she added.

"Sure Numbuh 5! Just as we finish the game!" Numbuh 3 replied with smile, eyes still stuck in the game. Numbuh 5 didn't say anything more, she didn't want to distract the girl. Numbuh 1 gave Numbuh 5 a worried look.

"You're hurt? Why didn't you say that earlier?" he asked as he looked at her. Numbuh 5 turned to him with her calm smile.

"Cause it's nothin' special or dangerous, it doesn't really hurt. Besides yesterday we were too tired to take care of that, and my head hurt much more than that wound, so I didn't even noticed it until todays mornin'" she answered cooly.

"Oh... well... guess you're right..." Numbuh 1 said and turned to look at the TV. Numbuh 5 did the same. Numbuhs 3 and 4 still kept playing, but they were close to the end.

"Yey!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as the game ended, and dropped her joystick "I won! I won!" she screamed at the bottom of her lungs.

"Ah can't belive it!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he pushed his joystick to the floor with anger, and Numbuh 3 giggled. Numbuhs 1 and 5 watched them smiling. Numbuh 3 got up and started bouncing around the room. Numbuh 4 was watching her with angry face. After a while she came up to the couch where Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were sitting.

"So, what did you wanted from me Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked happily with her cute smile.

"Um...could ya take a look on my shoulder blade?" Numbuh 5 replied.

"Sure!" Numbuh 3 said joyfully "Show it to me" she added as she sat next to her friend. Numbuh 5 turned her back to Numbuh 3, and threw her braid over her arm. Numbuh 3 hitched up Numbuh 5's T-shirt a little. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 3 with curiosity "Yeah, it's just a small wound, actually it's even more like abrasion. I don't know do you wanna disinfect it. You know I can disinfect it just to be safe, and maybe it will help to heal it up" the girl said smiling and let go of Numbuh 5's T-shirt. Numbuh 5 turned to face Numbuh 3, and thought for a while.

"Ok Numbuh 3, if ya say it can help..." Numbuh 5 said. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ah'll get it" Numbuh 4 said and approached the phone.

"Okey, so wait her Numbuh 5, I'll be right back" Numbuh 3 said and ran to the kitchen. As Numbuh 4 answered the phone he turned to his friends, when he saw Numbuh 3 already wasn't there he turned to the kitchen door.

"Numbuh 3! It's fo' ya!" he yelled. Numbuh 3 quickly ran out of the kitchen and approached the phone. She took the receiver from Numbuh 4.

"Hello?" she said in her singsong voice "Oh! Hi mom!".

"Ah'm goin' to mah room" Numbuh 4 said with tired expression, and headed for his room.

"Ok mom! Love you, bye!" Numbuh 3 said and put the receiver away. Then she came up to Numbuhs 1 and 5, with a small bottle and a little bit of cotton wool in her hands "That was my mom. I have to go home, and take care of Mushi for a while" she said and passed Numbuh 5 the bottle and the cotton wool "Here. um... Numbuh 1 can disinfect your wound, right?" she added with a smile "At least you won't escape from him when it hurts you a little" she giggled and headed for the door. The two kids watched her leaving with astonishment, like they didn't really know what to say. Then they looked at eachother a bit confused. Numbuh 5 pulled her hat more on her face.

"Come on. Numbuh 5 wants ta have it already behind her" she said with dislike as she passed him the bottle and the cotton wool. And she turned her back to him, leaving her right hand behind her back. Numbuh 1 just died away, looking at her not sure of what he just heard. But he quickly recovered himself from this state.

"Uh...oh...yeah...sure...as you want" he said as he opened the bottle. He looked at her back, Numbuh 5 just sat still, he gulped. Then he gently lifted her T-shirt up, he felt very nervous. He lifted the blue T-shirt as high as he should to see the wound on her right shoulder blade. He looked at her back for a while. Her skin was very smooth and clean in spite of that last mission and the fact that they couldn't take a bath. "Um...Numbuh 5 ?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Um...could you...hold the T-shirt with your hand?" Numbuh 1 finished.

"Sure... just hurry up, ok?" Numbuh 5 replied and reached her left hand over her right arm to hold the T-shirt. As Numbuh 1 had free hand, he dipped the cotton wool in the liquid. Then he very delicately and slowly touched Numbuh 5's wound with the cotton wool. She started at the touch of wet cotton wool, and hissed quietly with slight pain as she shut her eyes. Her start caused thrills on Numbuh 1's back, and he unexpectedly blushed a little.

"Sorry..." he said nervously, and bathed the wound again. This time Numbuh 5 almoust didn't feel pain at all. It only stung a little. Numbuh 5 felt like it all would last forever, though it was only a short while. She felt a bit nervous as well, but she didn't notice it that much. She rather thought she was just tired. She got impatient.

"Have ya finished already?" she asked keeping her calm attitude.

"Yeah. Just now...um...it didn't hurt, right?" Numbuh 1 said as he put the cotton wool away.

"...No" Numbuh 5 replied. He turn to her again, and again a slight blush spread across his face, when he looked at her back. Her skin was really so...silky, he shook his head and recovered.

"...You can let go of your T-shirt now" he said and Numbuh 5 did it. Then she turn to him. Numbuh 1 made a bit scared face, because she did it so suddenly.

"Thanks..." she said calmly, and smiled delicately. Numbuh 1 smiled rather nervously in response.

"U-huh... you're welcome..." he said. Numbuh 5 looked at him and thought for a while.

"Um...Ya know Numbuh 1...Numbuh 5's been thinking..." she started. Numbuh 1 gave her a curious look.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"...That...maybe we shouldn't leave the treehouse at all...or at least restrict the numbuh of these 'trips' outside to minimum...just for now..." she finished. Numbuh 1 looked at her thinking "...Ya know...if someone sees us...um...like that...then..." she continued.

"...Yeah...unfortunetally...I think you're right Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 1 replied. Numbuh 5 was just glad that he agreed with her, without argument. Numbuh 1 fell in thoughts for a while, then suddenly he got up from the chouch, so rapidly that it scared Numbuh 5 "Oh no..." he said "And speaking of going out..." he looked at Numbuh 5 with worry "...I've got a date with Lizzie tommorrow..." he finished and in his eyes Numbuh 5 could see worry and fear. She was silent for a while. She was thinking, and she was also worry.

"Then ya'll havta cancel it" she said straight and simply, as she looked in his eyes. He stared at her for a moment. Then his eyes filled with paic.

"B-but...I can't!" he exclaimed panicly. Numbuh 5 got up and raised her right hand in front of him.

"Ya don't 'ave a choise! In case ya 'aven't notice, we're handcuffed! And Numbuh 5 doubts tha' ya can hide her in yo' pocket, so Lizzie wouldn't see her! And if she sees us like tha', then who knows what she'll do!" Numbuh 5 yelled. Numbuh 1 looked at her still worried "And even if she somehow agreed on that, then Numbuh 5's not gonna go with ya on yo' date" she added, and Numbuh 1 understood that she was right. He was sure Lizzie would get very angry, if she saw them like that.

"But I promised her!" Numbuh 1 said, although he already gave up "She's gonna kill me!" he finished. And Numbuh 5 looked at him with astonishment.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad" she said with a smlie, as she patted him on the arm.

And how was it? I really hope you liked it! (personally I don't think it is the best I can do, but...not everythin has to be perfect, right?). Please review! Please, please, please! Write somethin funny! Though ya don't have to. You can also say if you didn't like it (Though I hope ther won't be reviews like that). So take care my friends! See ya next time! Bye bye!


	6. A phone call

Autor's note: Hi there! It's me again! I can see your happy faces! Ok, here's the next chapter! It haven't taken me much time, right? Well anyway hope you'll like it! 

Operation: H.A.N.D.U.F.F.S.

Chapter Six:A phone call.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad" she said with a smile, as she patted him on the arm. Numbuh 1 lowered his arms helplessly, then looked at Numbuh 5 powerlessly and sighed, she smiled. Then they heard someone came into the room.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Numbuh 2 said as he and Numbuh 4 entered the room. Numbuhs 1 and 5 turned to the door they came in. Numbuh 5 smiled strangely.

"...Nothin'...and now, if ya excuse us, we've got a call to make" she said as she put her left hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder "Right?". Then she spun around and headed for the door, dragging Numbuh 1 with her. The expression on his face was a composite of surprisement and fear. Numbuhs 2 and 4 looked at them with astonishment.

"What's going on in here?" Numbuh 2 asked scraching his head as the two kids left the room. Numbuh 4 looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Soo...maybe weh would watch some movie, hm?" Numbuh 4 said to his friend. Numbuh 2 smiled.

"Ok!" he said and ran to the couch. Numbuh 4 followed him and turn the TV on. Then he turned to Numbuh 2.

"Hey, um...and where is Numbuh 3?" he asked. Numbuh 2 looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She's not in her room?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Um...She's not...Ah saw her last when her mom called here some time ago" Numbuh 4 said and turned to the TV.

"So maybe she left home" Numbuh 2 said and also turned to the TV. The two boys turned some film on and started to watch.

In the meantime Numbuh 5 dragged Numbuh 1 to his room. Then she handed him the phone.

"There! Now yo' turn. Call her" she said and Numbuh 1 looked at her with eyes of victim. Numbuh 5 gave him an angry, cold and inexorable look, he sighed and picked the receiver "Ya know Numbuh 5 can't do it for ya" Numbuh 5 added. He slowly dialed Lizzie's number and waited to be through. After a while he heard the voice on the phone.

"Hello?" Lizzie said hapilly.

"...H-Hi Lizzie...It's Nigel..." Numbuh 1 started.

"Oh, hi Nigy!" Lizzie said even more happily.

"...Um...listen LIzzie..." he said and looked up at Numbuh 5, only to see her relentless look. He sighed "...I...I have to tell you...um...I..." he continued.

"What is it Nigy?" the girl asked. Numbuh 1 gupled.

"I...um...we can't meet tommorrow..." he finally said it.

"What?...But why?" Lizie asked like she didn't belive in what she heard.

"Well...um...because...um...we have a big and important mission..." Numbuh 1 tried to lie the best he could, but it wasn't easy.

"But...we can meet later in that week" the girl said more hapilly.

"Um...actually...we can't meet this week..." he continued.

"Oh Nigy! But you promised me!" she cried.

"I know, I know...but I can't do anything about it..." Numbuh 1 tried to excuse himself.

"Fine!"Lizzie snorted.

"R-Really?" Numbuh 1 asked not sure if she really agreed, because she didn't sound like she did.

"Yeah!...I can wait...I guess!" she said apparently agreing, but her voice sounded a bit sarcasticly and she was still angry. Numbuh 1 was sure of it "Godbye then...Nigel!" she finished with anger.

"Um...ok, bye then..." Numbuh 1 said but Lizzie hung up before he could finish. He sighed and put the receiver away.

"Man! That girl surely HAS problems with her temper!" Numbuh 5 said and looked at Numbuh 1. She patted him on the shoulder "Oh, don't worry boss. It's gonna be alright, she'll get over it" she added. He loked up at her and sighed again.

"Hope you're right Numbuh 5..." he said unsurely.

"Come on boss. Numbuh 5 thought ya had some report to write" Numbuh 5 said smiling. Numbuh 1 smiled in response.

"Sure" he said and they both approached his desk. A while later Numbuh 1 was writing the report from their last mission, and Numbuh 5 was reading some magazine that she found in Numbh 1's room.

"You know, if you want to read some of yours magazines, we can go to your room for it" Numbuh 1 said, surprised that she wanted to read some boys magazine.

"Um...no, it's ok. Numbuh 5 can read this one. It's not even that boring" Numbuh 5 answered. Numbuh 1 looked at her unsurely.

"Ok...as you want" he said and got back to his work. After around 40 minutes Numbuh 5 got bored. It really seemed to last forever.

"When are ya gonna finish?" she asked stretching, and yawned.

"One moment Numbuh 5. I'm almoust done" he answered not looking at her. Numbuh 5 yawned again and turned to the magazine.

"Numbuh 5's already read it all and has nothin' to do now..." she said and put away the magazine, then she leaned on the back of the chair with her one hand behind her head "...Not even to mention that she has to go to the bathroom..." she addded and Numbuh 1 looked at her a bit confused.

"Oh...ok, um...give me one moment" Numbuh 1 answered in confused note, and got back to writing. After a short while he was finished. He cleared up all the papers and put them away "I'm done" he said and turned the computer off. Then he got up and turned to Numbuh 5 "Let's go then" he added and Numbuh 5 got up as well. They left his room and headed for the bathroom. It still was very embarrasing for both of them. They really tried to cope with that situation, though it wasn't easy. It was just the first day, that they spent in handcuffs as a whole. After that they headed for the living room to see what the others were doing. There was nothing interesting to do, so the rest of the day passed very calmly. As the late evening came Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 headed for their rooms. When Numbuhs 3 and 4 were leaving the living room, Numbuh 4 looked at his handcuffed friends and smiled mischievously, then looked at Numbuh 3 and she giggled. As Numbuh 1 noticed they didn't left the room yet he looked at them angirly. The two kids left the room giggling. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 put the couch up again and brought their bedclothes. They sat down on the bed, each on the other end, and took their shoes off. Numbuh 5 lay down first and covered herself with quilt. She waited for Numbuh 1 to lie down so she could turn to the side. She wasn't looking at him though. As Numbuh 1 lay down as well he looked at her and felt a bit confused again.

"Um...Goodnight Numbuh 5" he said and Numbuh 5 turned to him.

"Oh...yeah...goodnight Numbuh 1" she said and turned to her left side as she did last night. The whole situation made them very tired so they fell asleep quite fast. Next morning Numbuh 5 woke up first. Before she even opened her eyes she felt vey hot. She was beginning to sweat under the quilt. She sat up, took her hat off and wiped her forehead.

"Oh man...it's so hot" she said quietly. Then she turned to Numbuh 1, he was lying on his back, still sleeping. She watched him for a moment, then she leaned on the back of the couch and took some magazine from the little table that was standing next to the couch. She held the magazine with her left hand, leaving her right one lying on the bed, just to not disturb Numbuh 1 in sleeping. She uncovered herself to her tights because she felt too hot to stay underneeth the quilt. A while later Numbuh 1 moved a little and uncovered himself a bit. As Numbuh 5 felt his movement she looked down at him. It seemed he felt hot as well, he was sweating too. She then looked up, outside the window, there was not even a single cloud on the sky. She looked at the clock on the table, it was 8:30 am, and it was already so hot outside. Only from time to time she could feel some gentle breeze coming into the room. A few minutes later she felt Numbuh 1 was moving again. She looked down at him. He uncovered the quilt a little more and stretched yawning. He rubbed his eyes a little and when he opened them he looked up, only to see Numbuh 5 staring at him. He looked at her tiredly.

"Oh, good morning Numbuh 5" he said and yawned. Numbuh 5 felt confused, just like she'd only now realised that she was staring at him.

"Oh...um...yeah...good morning Numbuh 1" she said with confision, and turned to the window again.

"Um...is it only me...or is it very hot today?" Numbuh 1 asked as he leaned on his hands and sat up. Numbuh 5 turned to him, calm again.

"No, it's not only ya, it IS very hot outside" she said as she watched him wipping his forehead.

"Yeah...and here too" Numbuh 1 said tiredly looking at his hand. Numbuh 5 felt very hot herself, she was dreaming about something cold to drink.

"So maybe we'll get up, Numbuh 5's really thirsty cause of this heat" she said as she put the magazine on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty too" Numbuh 1 said as he turned to her. Numbuh 5 put the magazine away and put her hat on, then uncovered her quilt. Numbuh 1 did the same and moved to the edge of the bed to find his slippers. They both slowly got up and headed for the kitchen. Numbuh 5 got out something to drink and Numbuh 1 reached for the ice from the freezer. As the ice melted in the juice, Numbuh 5 picked up the glass and put it against her cheek.

"Ah...it's so nice..." she said with a smile as she closed her eyes "So cold..." she added smiling. Numbuh 1 watched her with astonishment and drunk a bit of his juice. It was really nice to drink something cold at such a hot day. Numbuh 5 drunk a bit as well and sighed "Ah...today is such a great day for the beach" she said after a while and looked at Numbuh 1 "But even if we'd want people to see us like that, we can't change from our clothes" she said and sighed again.

"Well, I just hope it won't get hotter" Numbuh 1 said as he looked at Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 hopes too" she said tiredly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Numbuh 2 said as he walked into the kitchen "It's really hot today, isn't it" he added as he reached for his cereal and some milk "It's a great weather for the beach" he said with a smile and looked at Numbuhs 1 and 5, only to see their tired looks, and to realise that they can't go anywhere "Oh...um...I forgot...you can't go anywhere" he said a bit sadly. Then he sat and started to eat his breakfast. Numbuh5 just siged tiredly, and NUmbuh 1 didn't say anything.

"Good morning guys!" Numbuh 3 said in a singsong voice as she entered the kitchen. She then started to look for something for breakfast.

"Mornin'" Numbuh 5 answered tiredly.

"Oh man! Wha' a hot day! Ah'm dyin'..." Numbuh 4 said as he leaned on the door frame tiredly "Ah need somethin' to drink..." he said slowly and then approached the fridge to search for some juice.

"Maybe we all go to the beach today!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 said entusiasticly.

"But Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 can't go you know" Numbuh 2 said as he turned to Numbuhs 3 and 4. They made a little sad faces.

"Oh...yeah" Numbuh 3 said.

"But ya can go without us" Numbuh 5 said.

"What?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I guess ya don't want them to sit at home all day jus' because WE can't go" she said.

"But there's so much work to do in here!" Numbuh 1 argued.

"What work? Comuter can work by itself. And If we needed them, we'd jus' call them" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yey?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed happily "that's cool!"

"Alroit!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Numbuh 2 smiled. Numbuh 1 slapped his forehead. As they ate their breakfast they headed for their rooms to pack all the stuff for the beach. Numbuhs 1 and 5 left in the kitchen drinking juice with ice.

"Ah...Numbuh 5 doesn't know how she's gonna survive the day in this heat..." Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah...I must admit that today even I would like to go to the beach" Numbuh 1 said tiredly.

"Really?" Numbuh 5 asked surprised.

"Yeah" he answered smiling.

"Then that's a shame that we can't go" Numbuh 5 said with a slight smile.

"Perhaps...but I still think it's a waste of time" Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh be quiet, and pass Numbuh 5 some more ice" Numbuh 5 said with a smile, and Numbuh 1 reached out and opened the freezer.

There, I hope you liked it! Well it seemed maybe a little boring to me...but I really hope you don't think the same. Anyway please, please, please review! I really NEED reviews! Bye bye then! And see ya soon!


	7. A hot day

Author (that's me!): Ok! Next chapter! I hope you're happy! And that you'll like it! And please! Review! I really like to know what you guys think about it! And so I could write the next chapter! OK? Ok! then on with the story!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Seven: A hot day

As Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 packed all their stuff, they came to the living room. When they were all ready they headed for the hangar and left the treehouse, leaving Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 alone. It seemed that with every minute it was more and more hot. The air was becoming hotter, and it was even hard to breathe. Numbuhs 1 and 5 didn't get too far away from the freezer, if it wasn't very necessery. Numbuh 5 brought her discman and was listening to the music, while Numbuh 1 was watching the little TV that they had in the kitchen. When Numbuh 5 got bored with listening the music, she took off the headphones and reached for her magazine. When she had drunk her juice, she reached out and poured herself more.

"Numbuh 1, can ya pass Numbuh 5 the ice?" she said as she looked at him tiredly and took her hat off. Numbuh 1 reached out to the freezer and took out a few lumps of ice. He passed them to Numbuh 5, his eyes stuck in TV. Numbuh 5 threw the ice into her glass, but it was too many of them so she held one in her hand. It slowly started to melt, she thought it felt very nice when a few drops of cold water was slidding down her hand. She put the ice against her one cheek. As the ice was slowly turning into water, a small drop of water slid down her cheek, then she put the ice against the other cheek. She closed her eyes when a few drops of water slid down her cheek. She let the cool feeling sweep her. She moved the ice slowly to her neck. The water slid down her neck and underneath her T-shirt.

"Ah...it feels soo nice..." she said slowly and sighed, her eyes still closed. Numbuh 1 looked at her with astonishment, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he saw the water sliding down her neck. The drops of water wandering her dark skin to underneath her blue T-shirt. That scared him a little so he shook his head.

"W-what are you doing Numbuh 5?" he asked nervously. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's so hot, that Numbuh 5 can barely stand it, and the ice is so cold, so it feels nice when ya put it against your skin" she said calmly as usual, though she was breathing rather hardly "Here, try it yourself" she said as she passed him the lump of ice. Numbuh 1 took it from her and put it against his cheek. It was really cold, but because of the heat it felt really nice to feel the cold water on the skin. Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Numbuh 5" he said, and then licked the ice. Numbuh 5 finished her juice and poured herself some soda. Then she got up and opened the freezer, she took out some ice and put it into a small bowl. As it melted a little she put her fingers of her left hand into it. Numbuh 1 was staring at the TV again. When Numbuh 5 took out her fingers, wather was dripping down. She looked at Numbuh 1 and noticed that he was comletely absorbed in the TV, so she flicked the water from her fingers at his face. Numbuh 1 shut his eyes automaticly when the drops of water hit him, and he flinched a little. Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Ah...what're you doing Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked tiredly as he wiped his face.

"Nothin'...Numbuh 5 just thought that a little bit of cold rain would do ya good" she answered with a smile. Numbuh 1 wiped his sunglasses and looked at her.

"Oh really?" he said in a bit suspicious tone, and smiled strangely. Numbuh 5 gave him an astonished look. Numbuh 1 put his free hand into the bowl and flicked the water at her face. Numbuh 5 covered her face with her left hand but the water hit it anyway.

"And how was it?" Numbuh 1 asked smiling. Numbuh 5 wipped her face and looked at him a bit surprised that he did that. Numbuh 1 laughed. She watched him and then smiled evily. She picked up her glass with soda. Because Numbuh 1 was laughing, he didn't notice that, he noticed only when she got up from her seat "Hm?" he looked at her with astonishment, then he realised what was going on and his eyes widened. But now it was too late, and so the whole soda from Numbuh 5's glass landed on his head. He shut his eyes and opened them when all of the soda flowed down. He made a surprised face. Numbuh 5 started laughing, his red sweater was wet on shoulders and even his shorts were wet.

"Now THAT was refreshing!" Numbuh 5 said and laughed again. Numbuh 1 looked at her angirly.

"What was that for!" he asked as he stood up to face her. Numbuh 5 looked at him with a smile.

"Nothin'...what? Don't ya feel more brisky now?" she asked still smiling and then laughed. Numbuh 1 smiled calmly.

"Yeah... I do..." he said looking at her with a smile. Numbuh 5 was laughing and didn't notice his right hand moving on the table, until it reached the bowl, where the whole ice melted down already "Wanna try it yourself?" he asked and Numbuh 5 looked at him with astonishment. That's when the cold water from the bowl flowed down her head. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. When she opened her eyes she saw Numbuh 1 looking at her with smile. She calmed herself a little.

"Yeah...That really was refreashing" she said and smiled a little "But...You're soo dead now!" she added as her smile turned into anger. Numbuh 1 made a scared face and then was felled to the floor.

"Uh, N-No! Numbuh 5, please! Don't!" he screamed and then burst out laughing when she started tickling him. He was tossing a bit on the floor, but couldn't set free, cause she was sitting on his legs. After a while of loud laugher, he felt like he was gonna laugh himself to death "Ok! I give up! GIVE UP!" he screamed under his laugher. Numbuh 5 smiled and stopped tickling him. Then she got off him and helped him get up. As they were standing Numbuh 1 looked at her tiredly.

"Hehe, ya lost" Numbuh 5 said with a smile and sat down.

"But you agreed that it was refreashing..." Numbuh 1 said in pretentious tone.

"Yeah, but anyway...Numbuh 5's hair is wet now, and...Numbuh 5 just couldn't resist" she said smiling.

"Uh...now I feel even more hot..." he said tiredly and sighed.

"Ya know... Numbuh 5 just remembered somethin'..." Numbuh 5 said as she put her left hand against her chin. Numbuh 1 looked at her curiosly "Numbuh 5 has in her room a small windmill" she continued. Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring it" he said smiling, Numbuh 5 nodded and they headed for her room.

In the meantime Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 enjoyed their day on the beach. Numbuh 3 was bulding a sand castle, Numbuh 4 buried himself in the sand, and Numbuh 2 was swimming in the see.

"That's a pity Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 couldn't come with us..." Numbuh 3 said sadly as she had finished her sand castle "They surely must be having a hard time, sitting at the treehouse in this heat" she continued. Numbuh 4, who was buried in the sand next to her turned to look at her.

"Ah, don' worry Numbuh 3, it can' be tha' bad, Ah'm sure they're havin' a good time" he said smiling.

"Yeah! Besides I don't really think Numbuh 1 would enjoy the day on the beach" Numbuh 2 said as he got out of the water. Numbuh 3 giggled.

"Yeah, you're right" she said with a smile "But Numbuh 5 likes beach, and she surely would like to spend the day on the here" she continued.

"Yeah, but she had no choise, they can't go out like that you know" Numbuh 2 said "That's why she didn't argue about it".

"Haha! And maybe they jus' wanted to stay alone! Hahaha!" Numbuh 4 said laughing "Ya know, lately they spend a lot of time togetha'! Who knows what they're doin'!" he added and looked at Numbuh 2 strangely, and they both burst out laughing.

"That's right! Haha! Especially that they're now closer than before! Hahaha! All the time!" Numbuh 2 said under his laugher.

"What are you guys talking about?" Numbuh 3 asked with rather angry expression on her face.

"Well, anyway, you shouldn't worry about them too much" Numbuh 2 said when he controlled himself. Numbuh 3 smiled and nodded, then got back to her castle.

At the treehouse Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 brought the small windmill to the kitchen, they sat at the table again and watched the TV, drinking water with ice. They set the windmill on the table just in front of them, so it blew into their faces. Numbuh 5 closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice cold wind the windmill made. Numbuh 1 was watching some program about cooking, witch Numbuh 5 found enough boring to not pay attention on it. The day was passing incredibly slowly, al least that's how it seemed to them. It was already afternoon, the air was really sticky. Numbuh 5 sighed and reached to the freezer for some ice. Then she started licking it, because, as she thought, it wasn't enough for her to put it into the water and drink it anymore. As she licked the lump of ice, it slowly started to melt in her fingers and after a while the water sterted to flow down her hand. Numbuh 1 looked at her and a strange feeling engulfed him. His cheeks became hot and strange thoughts started to flood into his head again. Numbuh 5 didn't see his expression cause her eyes were closed. Numbuh 1 quickly shook his head and calmed down.

"Um, Numbuh 5?" he said a bit perplexed. She opened her eyes and looked at him with astonishment.

"Huh?" she asked with the lump of ice still in her mounth.

"Could you...stop doing that?" Numbuh 1 said with confusion.

"Doin' what?" Numbuh 5 asked licking the ice, with curiosity in her eyes.

"L-Licking...that ice..." he said with perplexity, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Why?" she asked curiosly. Numbuh 1 felt totally perplexed, and his cheeks turned more red, but still not that much to make Numbuh 5 care about it. She just thought it's because it's hot.

"B-Because...uh...I...it..." Numbuh 1 tried to think of some reasone, but nothing came to his mind, he didn't even know why himself, with every word he felt more nervous. Numbuh 5 looked at him confused "...Um...Because...it makes m-" he was trying to explain, but was suddenly interrupted by a niosy sound of opening door, and then they heard Numbuh 3's singsong voice.

"Hiii guys!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed when she bounced into the room, and Numbuhs 2 and 4 right behind her.

"Hey!" Numbuh 5 said with a smile. Numbuh 1 gave the sigh of relief and turned to the door.

"Hi, h-how was your day?" he asked, happy that they saved him from the complicated situation.

"Oh! It was soo cool! We had a lot of fun!" Numbuh 3 said happily "And what about you guys?" she asked.

"Well, it was very hot...but we survived, right?" Numbuh 5 said and turned to Numbuh 1 with smile.

"Yeah, well, it's still quite hot, and the air is sticky, but it's not that bad anymore" he answered, and Numbuh 5 nodded.

"I feel so sorry for you guys, that you must've stayed in here on such a hot day" Numbuh 3 said as she put her hands together, and made a sad face.

"It's ok, it really wasn't that bad" Numbuh 1 said.

"Sure! We have a lot of ice in the freezer" Numbuh 5 agreed.

"Sure! Just like it isn't that bad to sleep in one bed!" Numbuh 4 said and looked at Numbuh 2, and they both burst out laughing.

"What're ya talking 'bout Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 asked angirly as she put her free hand on her waist.

"Haha!He meant..haha...that maybe you just pretend this indifference, but you really enjoy being fasten to eachother! Hahaha!" Numbuh 2 said under his laugher.

"What!" Numbuhs 1 and 5 exclaimed.

"Ya got completely creazy! Perhaps this heat harmed your brain?" Numbuh 5 said angirly.

"Yeah! You guys really should be TREATED!" Numbuh 1 said also angirly "How could we enjoy this?". But the two boys didn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, right, heheh, say wha' ya want" Numbuh 4 said as a tear slid dow his cheek from laugher.

"Uh!" Numbuh 5 slapped her forehead in annoyence. Numbuh 2 couldn't stop his laugher.

"Ok, I'm really sick of this... Can you guys stop laughing already! There's really nothing funny in that!" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 giggled.

"Yes there is" she said and giggled again.

"But not for us!" Numbuhs 1 and 5 said irritated, looking at her angirly.

"Ok, whateva" Numbuh 4 said when he controlled himself.

"And you Numbuh 2, would better go and check how the computer is working" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 2 controlled his laugher as well and turned to look at his friend.

"Ok, but I told you that it won't be faster than 5 days" he said still smiling and headded for his room.

"Yeah! And Ah'm gonna watch some TV now!" Numbuh 4 said and run towards the couch in the living room.

"Wait for me Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said happily and run after him.

"Uh...how can they be so full of life on such a hot day?" Numbuh 1 said tiredly.

"Because it wasn't that hot for them, they could swim in the sea, and we can't even take a cold shower..." Numbuh 5 said looking at him lifelessly "Uh...Numbuh 5's all sticky..." she added in pretentious tone. Numbuh 1 looked at her helplessly.

"At least we have the ice..." he said and passed her the glass with soda and ice "Right?" he smiled trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah..." she said and took the glass from him "And a windmill" she added with a smile. The rest of the day passed calmly. As the evening came, it became a little colder, but the air was still a bit sticky. All of the windows at the treehouse were opened, so the light breeze was coming into every room. As all the kids at the treehouse became tired, they decided to go to sleep. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 headed for their rooms lazily, and Numbhs 1 and 5 prepared the couch to sleep. When they had brought their bedclothes they sat on their bed in silence.  
Numbuh 5 looked outside the window, Numbuh 1 looked at her couriosly.

"What are you thinking about Numbuh 5?" he asked subtly. Numbuh 5 turned to look at him.

"Um...Numbuh 5 was thinking...um, could we go upstairs on the patio and watch the stars for a while?" she asked and Numbuh 1 smiled warmly.

"Sure" he said and got up from the bed, he knew she loved watching stars "Let's go" he added with warm smile. Numbuh 5 got up as well and smiled in response, and they headed for the patio on the top of the treehouse.

Ok! Now! Please calmly proceed to 'Submit Review', and write something there. Thank you for your attention. And back to normal... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, write what you think! See ya next time!(oh, and sorry for the misteakes) Bye bye! 


	8. The stars and a storm

Me: Okey! Chapter 8 is here! Thank U all soo much for the reviews! To everyone! You know your reviews keep me alive, don't you! I just failed my exam for the art academy...ButI don't feel so depressed anymore! So thank you! Oh! I feel soo sorry for you Num- ups...yeah, now you're Vampyre 1,5! Wonder why did this happen to you... But remember: I'm with you!I'm waiting for your stories to show up! And now...I think I don't have to repeat that I don't own Kids Next Door, because you know that already, right? Just the story is mine!Hope you'll enjoy that chapter! Well...I feel kinda strange about this chapter, just don't know why, but I hope you'll like it!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Eight: The stars and a storm

As they reached the patio and went outside, they could feel the delicate, cool breeze blowing into their faces, and the smell of summer's night floating in the air, which was still sticky. The night was very quiet, there was only the rustle of leafs, moving on the wind. The sky was very clear and many, many stars were visible. When Numbuh 5 looked at the sky she gave a sigh of delight and a wide smile appeared on her face. Numbuh 1 looked at her and smiled as well.

"This is soo beautiful..." Numbuh 5 said quietly. They both approached the barrier and leaned on it, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah" Numbuh 1 agreed also quietly. They were standing in silence for a while, until Numbuh 5 spoke.

"The air smells like before the storm" she said and looked around to see if there were some clouds on the horizon.

"And it's so calm, just like before the storm" Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 can see some clouds on the horizon" Numbuh 5 added and looked up at the stars again "There are so many of the stars visible tonight, and each one of them is beautiful" she added smiling. Numbuh 1 looked at the sky.

"Yhm..." he agreed and then looked at her, she was completely absorbed in the stars, and a cute smile was brightening her face. He couldn't stop the strange thoughts flooding into his head, and the slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He didn't really know what was going on, but the feeling was nice when he didn't fight it "You know...not only stars are beautiful..." the words escaped his mouth, before he could even thought about it, and stop them. Numbuh 5 turned to him with astonished look on her face.

"Hm?" she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. Numbuh 1 got a fright and felt completely perplexed, what was he thinking about? What did he say anyway? He had no idea how to get out of the situation.

"Um...uh...I meant...that...the moon...is also beautiful" he said finally with confusion. Numbuh 5 looked at him still astonished, then looked at the moon. It was bright and really beautiful, though it wasn't the fullmoon. Numbuh 5 smiled.

"Yeah, that's true" she said quietly. Numbuh 1 gave a sigh of relief and also looked at the moon. As he calmed himself down, he could think more clearly 'What's my problem? This situation surely doesn't have a good effect on me...' he thought and sighed again. Numbuh 5 looked at him and smiled "Ah...That day was really tiresome, wasn't it".

"Sure...even if there was nothing special happening, it was tiresome because of the heat" Numbuh 1 said much more calmly and smiled tiredly.

"So perhaps we'd go to sleep now, huh?" Numbuh 5 suggested "Though Numbuh 5'd really like to stay here all night, but she's just too tired" Numbuh 1 smiled and the cool breeze blew between them scattering Numbuh 5's tousled wisps of hair, that were out of it's normal braid. Numbuh 1 looked at her calmly and again some strange feeling reached him, but this time not his mind, but his chest. Yeah...she was cute the way she smiled, and he wasn't gonna argue with that thought. There was silence between them for a while.

"Yeah...let's go" Numbuh 1 answered finally and turned to the door. Numbuh 5 did the same with a smile and they both headded for the living room. They took off their shoes and lay down in the bed. The night was very quiet and calm, the smell of summer's night was coming into the room with the light breeze through the opened window. Both kids were quite tired but somehow there were a lot of thoughts in their minds, and the sleep didn't want to come. They both were just lying in silence, back to back, and each of them was sure the other one was asleep. They were lying like that for some time. After a whle the stormy clouds came and Numbuh 5 could see lightnings. They both could hear the thunders and now each of them was sure that there was no way they could fall asleep. Numbuh 5 moved a bit in the bed and Numbuh 1 decided to check if she's asleep "Numbuh 5?" he asked quietly, turning his head to look at the ceiling. Numbuh 5 heard his voice and was a bit surprised that he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?" she asked also quietly.

"You can't sleep either?" Numbuh 1 asked still not moving.

"No..." Numbuh 5 said but didn't move at all "It's because of that storm" she added.

"Same here..." Numbuh 1 said keeping his voice low "And I don't think I will ever fall asleep this night" he added. That's when a loud thunder clapped.

"Yeah...Numbuh 5 thinks so too" Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 didn't say anything and there was silence for a while, only the thunders were clapping, then he suddenly sat up. Numbuh 5 made an astonished expression as she felt his movement, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Soo..." Numbuh 1 started, and Numbuh 5's heart suddenly skipped, her thoughts were completely chaotic as she waited for him to finish his sentence but she didn't know why "Perhaps...we would..." she had no idea what was he going to say, but her heart was beating faster, and that scared her "...Um...do something instead of just lying..." Numbuh 1 said quietly, but that didn't calm Numbuh 5 much. She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"L-Like what?" she asked, she didn't know why, but she was scared of what he could think of 'What is he thinking about? And why actually I feel so scared'.

"Well...I don't know...maybe...talk about something?" he suggested as he looked at her. Numbuh 5's heart calmed a little but it still beat faster than usual.

"But, 'bout what?" she asked.

"Well...I'm not sure..." Numbuh 1 said, then he thought for a short while "Um...so...can I...um...ask you something then?" he said unsurely. She looked at him with astonishment.

"Um, sure..." she said and leaned on her elbows "Go on..." she added with curiosity in her eyes, but her voice sounded a bit unsurely, though she tried to calm herself down very much. It wasn't easy, because she didn't know what he wanted to ask her about.

"Well...I've been wondering...how actually are you...coping with this, that your older sister is...um...that she works for the adults?" he said finally a bit perplexed. She watched him for a while in silence, rather surprised of that question. He felt a bit perplexed when she didn't say anything, maybe he shouldn't ask her that question. But when she started talking he calmed down.

"Well...um...ya know we never got along too much when we were younger anyway...and...it's been always only her decision...so Numbuh 5 thinks that, this probably is how it was supposed to be...and she doesn't worry 'bout it" she finished with a warm smile. Numbuh 1 watched her with amazement, he realised she was stronger than anyone else.

"That's good...I'm happy that you don't worry about it" he said finally with a delicate smile. That made Numbuh 5 blush a little 'Was he worried about me?' she asked herself in thoughts '...no, Numbuh 5! Pull yourself together! He's your friend! Of course he was worried, but only in THAT way!' she shook her head, because the thoughts started to scare her. Numbuh 1 looked at her with astonishment.

"Uh...um...can I...ask ya...somethin' now?" she asked with perplexity.

"Yeah...sure, you can ask anything" he said in obvious tone.

"Um...well...I was wonderin'...how actually...have ya...met Lizzie?" she asked scrathing her head. Numbuh 1 was a bit surprised that she asked about that.

"Well...you know...um...it was all by an accident actually...and as we met...she said she likes me...and...I thought she was likeable, I had no reason to refuse...she cared about me, so I thought it could be fun...why souldn't I try, right?" he explained. Numbuh 5 listened to him carefully "...so it's not like I was in love with her from the whole beginning...and so on...she was acting sweetly...and I think I couldn't resist to do whatever she asked me to..." he continued, Numbuh 5 looked at him with curiosity.

"But...um...how do ya feel 'bout her now?" she asked quietly.

"Well...I...I don't know...I mean...I like her, but I know I don't feel about her the way she feels about me...I think that it still works on me when she asks me something with that sweet look, and...spending time with her was fun..." he said.

"so...ya wanna say that you're not in love with her?" she asked curiosly.

"Yeah..." he said and nodded. Numbuh 5 watched him in surprisement "...I never was...I just like her...but that's it" he added. Numbuh 5 felt strangely, she felt like a big relief would sweep her, but she couldn't figure why, and her heart skipped again. There was a silence for a moment, and only the thunders were heard "Uh...listen...um...I know you guys don't get along with her...but..." he said as he felt the situation was becoming strange.

"No, I mean...don't care 'bout that" Numbuh 5 said suddenly "Ya shouldn't care 'bout us, if ya like spending time with her then ya should do that, and not worry 'bout do we like her or not" she said.

"No Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 1 said also suddenly, and that surprised her "I can't not care 'bout you. You're my friends, and you'll always be more important than anyone else" he said and Numbuh 5 looked at him surprised. Then she smiled.

"Thanks Numbuh 1" she said smiling warmly. Numbuh 1 thought that she looked very cute that way and blushed a bit. They heard thunders outside and it started raining "Soo...what are we gonna do for the rest of the night?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"...Perhaps we'd play something..." Numbuh 1 suggested.

"Good idea...but what we'll play?" she asked "We don't have many options..." she added pointing at the handcuffs.

"Right..." Numbuh 1 agreed "Hmm...let me think..." he said as he put his hand against his chin, thinking and Numbuh 5 watched him couriosly.

And that's it for chapter 8! Hope you like it! Sorry for the misteakes! I hope it was romantic to you, because that's how I wanted it to be... Please review!  
Oh! And information to those of you who read my fic 'I'll be there for you'. I've been thinking about writing a next chapter, or a sequel to it...so if you have some ideas for it write it in a review...or e-mail me! Ok? Because I'm not really sureabout it and I wouldn't like to spoil the story, you know. So! bye bye! See ya next time!


	9. funny? or not?

Me: Hey! I'm back! (finally) Thank you all for the reviews so far! You're the best! Sorry it took me a while... I was just stuck in one place, but now I'm gonna update faster...I think, heheh...so! Here's the next chapter! Chapter 9! It's not very long, but anyway, it's necesserry, okey! enough of this boring talking! On with the story!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Nine: funny, or not?

Numbuh 1 was thinking about the game they could play, but nothing came to his mind. After a while of watching him Numbuh 5 turned to the window. The rain was falling stronger with every moment. She noticed that it was falling into the room, she turned to Numbuh 1, who was still deeply in thoughts.

"Um, ya know, Numbuh 5's suggesting that we should first close all the windows at the treehouse" she said, that catched Numbuh 1's attention and he looked at her.

"Hm?" he looked at her a bit disorientated, then looked at the window and understood what she meant "Oh, yes, you're right" he said, then turned his sight back to her "Let's do that first" he added. Numbuh 5 smiled in response. They got up from the bed and put their slippers on. They closed all the windows that were open at the treehouse, and then got back to the living room. They could hear the rain hiting the windowsill, and the thunders clapping. They sat on the bed again and started to listen to all of the sounds from outside. There was a while of silence before Numbuh 1 spoke:

"Um..." he started and Numbuh 5 turned to look at him "So what would you say for plaing cards?" he asked and Numbuh 5 smiled.

"It's okey with me" she said smiling "But where are the cards?" she asked.

"Ummm...I think my pack of cards should be somewhere in the kitchen..." Numbuh 1 answered.

"Then let's go get it" Numbuh 5 said and got up from the bed. Numbuh 1 did the same and they went to look for the cards. As they found the pack of the cards, they got back to the living room again. They played for quite a long time in every game they knew. The storm continued, the lightnings were striking and thunders clapping very loud. Finally they got bored with all the games, and they felt tired. The storm was slowly fading. Numbuh 5 yawned.

"Uh...Numbuh 5 feels very tired now..." she said rubbing her eyes. Numbuh 1 yawned as well.

"Yeah...me too" he said and yawned again "So perhaps we'd try to fall asleep now?" he added and looked at Numbuh 5 curiosly.

"Yeah...I think it's a good idea..." she said and cleared up all her cards. Numbuh 1 did the same, then reached out his hand to Numbuh 5. She gave him her cards and he put them away. Then they both lay down and covered themselves with the quilts. "Goodnight Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said with tired voice as she turned to her left side.

"Goodnight Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 replied also tiredly and put his head on the pillow. They both fell asleep very fast. They were to tired to even think about the situation they were in. They also didn't look at the clock, to check what time was. There were still lightnings seen on the horizon, but it didn't bother them this time. They both were deeply in sleep phase and nothing was able to wake them up.  
The next morning Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 entered the kitchen yawning. When Numbuh 2 opened his eyes and looked around the kitchen he made a surprised face.

"Huh?" he made a sound of surprisement, which caught numbuh 4's attention.

"Hm? Wha' is et Numbuh 2?" he asked when he saw his face. Then he also looked around the kitchen, but he didn't notice anything so surprising.

"There's noone here..." Numbuh 2 said.

"So wha'?" Numbuh 4 asked turning to him with astonishment.

"Well...normally Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were here already when we were coming in..."

"Soo?" Numbuh 4 didn't understand his surprisement.

"It's strange..." Numbuh 2 said turning to his friend.

"Well...maybeh they're in tha livin' room? Watchin' TV or somethin'..." Numbuh 4 said simply.

"But I can't hear the TV" Numbuh 2 said and Numbuh 4 made an astonished face, when he noticed that it was truth. Suddenly Numbuh 3 peeked through the door, that are leading to the living room.Two boys looked at her very surprised. They didn't know she was up already. She smiled cutely in their direction.

"I thought I heard you guys are here " she said quietly "So I came to check" she added. Then she giggled "Come on guys, I'll show you something" she said and went back to the living room. Numbuhs 2 and 4 exchanged astonished looks and followed her slowly. They saw Numbuh 3 leaning on the back of the couch.

"Wha' is et Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked, as they were approaching the couch.

"Shhh" Numbuh 3 hushed him, putting her index finger on her lips "You're gonna wake them up..." she said quietly.

"Huh?" Numbuhs 2 and 4 didn't know what she was talking about, but they were so curious that they didn't say anything more and hurried to the couch. Numbuh 3 looked down above the back of the couch and the two boys did the same. What they saw schocked them at first. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were still sleeping. Though the way they were lying in the bed made thet two boys giggle. Numbuh 1 was lying on his left side, and numbuh 5 on her right side, but a bit more on her belly. Their faces were very close to eachother, but Numbuh 5's head was lower than Numbuh 1's. His lips were level with her forehead. They both were sleeping very peacefully.

"Ah...they look soo cute" Numbuh3 said dreamly, and boys couldn't hold their laughter any longer, they burst out laughing. Numbuh 3 made a scared face "No, guys, don't" she said keeping her voice low.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were deep in their dream phase, but after a while the loud laughter reached Numbuh 5's sleepy mind. With every moment she could hear the voices more and more clearly, as she slowly started to come back to reality "Guys! You'll wake them up! Stop it!" she could hear the voice that seemed to be Numbuh 3's. She slowly tried to open her eyes. As they finally opened tiredly, and the mist disappeared, the only thing she could see was red. As she looked more closely she could see it was a material. She slowly rised her sight and saw Numbuh 1's face, dangerously close to hers. Her cheeks became crimson and her heart skipped so much that it almoust jumped out of her chest. She moved away from him as fast as she could, then she looked up, only to see Numbuh 3 stooped down over her giggling, and Numbuhs 2 and 4 laughing loudly. At first she felt completely confused, but after a second all the thoughts sank in and she felt very embarrassed. She looked at Numbuh 1 and at this same moment he opened his eyes. Their sights met and they both blushed, then turned their sights to the laughing kids. Then Numbuh 1 understood the whole situation.

"Ah! What's the whole noise about!" he asked a bit angirly and annoyed. Numbuh 3 giggled and looked at him. Numbuhs 2 and 4 quiet their laughter for a while.

"You look very cute when you're sleeping, you know" she said smiling innocently. The two boys burst out laughing again. They fell on the floor and started wallow. Numbuh 3 looked at them and giggled.

"What are you talking about Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 said annoyed "You guys woke us up with your laughter!" he yelled.

"Yeah! Why won't ya let us sleep!" Numbuh 5 said angirly, then sat up on the bed. She noticed her hat was gone, she started to look around. It was lying on the edge of her pillow. She reached out for it and put it on her head, to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Hehehe, sorry" Numbuh 2 said, when he got up trying to catch his breath "We just could't stop it" he added.

"Yeah, weh didn't want ta wake ya up" Numbuh 4 said when he got up as well.

"Eh...forget it..." Numbuh 1 said tiredly, and sat up. Then he yawned "Now if you'll excuse us...we need to go to the bathroom" he said and Numbuh 5 nodded yawning.

"Uh...Numbuh 5 wish she could sleep for a while yet..." she said and streached.

"Yeah...me too..." Numbuh 1 said and moved to the edge of the bed. Numbuhs 2 and 4 giggled.

"Then we'll go and eat some breakfast" Numbuh 2 said and they turned to the kitchen. Numbuh 3 followed them "Wonder what they were doing at night that they're so tired now" Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 4 as they were walking towards the door. Numbuh 4 giggleed.

"Yeah" he whispered back. Numbuh 3 watched them with confuesd face, because she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Numbuhs 1 and 5 went to the bathroom tiredly. Numbuh 5 was still blushing, and her heart beat faster when she remembered how close Numbuh 1's face was to hers. Who knows, perhaps if they slept longer they would tangle somehow, that would more embarrassing. That was very confusing, though as she thought about it she felt that she liked spending so much time with Numbuh 1. Even if in some situations it was embarrassing. But she didn't know that Numbuh 1 felt exackly the same way.

Okey, it's the end of this chapter, but I'll try to put the next one as fast as it's possible! And! In the meantime YOU can write me some review! Because I want to know what you think, and I won't know that unless you write it, right? Ok! Bye then! See ya!


	10. A shower! You've gotta be kidding!

Author: Hey people! I'm back! With the new chapter of course! Heheh...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because I find it very exciting Okey I don't have anything more to add soo on with the story!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Ten: A shower! You've gotta be kidding!

After visiting the bathroom Numbuhs 1 and 5 went to the kitchen for breakfast. This day wasn't as hot as the day before, the storm helped a little, and the weather was nice. It was very calm day. When the two handcuffed kids were eating breakfast, the rest of the team was watching TV in the living room. Numbuh 5 was very tired, andshe still had the imprint of the pillow on her cheek.

"Uh...Numbuh 5's soo tired..." she said, her eyes half closed. Numbuh 1 looked at her and smiled.

"Hehe, no wonder...we stayed up long last night, I have no idea what time was when we were going to sleep" Numbuh 1 said and ate some of his cereal. Numbuh 5 was just eating and didn't say anything. When they ate the breakfast they went to the living room to join the others. The whole team was lazily watching TV. The day was passing very calmly as the days before, there was nothing to do. Everyone enjoyed their free time at the treehouse. Numbuh 5 was almoust falling asleep while watching TV, her eyes were slowly closing by themselves. Not to even mention that she felt all dirty and sticky after the yesterdays heat. All she dreamed about except for the bed was bath. She was woken from her dreamy state by some noises, she opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"Numbuh 3 give meh back tha' remote!" Numbuh 4 yelled while chasing the japaniese girl.

"No! I want to watch Rainbow Monkeys!" Numbuh 3 yelled back then they started to run around the couch Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 were sitting on.

"Noone wants to watch those crudy Monkeys except fo' yeuh!" Numbuh 4 argued.

"Soo what's goin' on?" Numbuh 5 asked cooly, tiredly turning to Numbuh 1.

"Well, this what is always going on Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 answered with a smile. Numbuh 5 sighed. She took her hat off and put it next to herself. The two kids were still running, but after a few laps Numbuh 4 catched up to Numbuh 3. He snatched the remote control from her hands and run away from her laughing.

"Hehe! Ah'm betta' than yeuh!" he yelled jumping and smiling. Numbuh 3 made an angry face.

"Oh no you're not!" she said and started running towards him. As Numbuh 4 noticed she was approaching, he started running away. She catched him and fell him to the floor. This surprised him a lot. She was sitting on his legs so he couldn't move, then she started snatching the remote from his hands, but he was stronger. "Give-it-back!" she said.

"Ah won't!" Numbuh 4 yelled back.

"Oh yeah?" Numbuh 3 smiled evily, Numbuh 4 looked at her a bit scared, he didn't know what was on her mind. She looked at him with evil smile and then closed her eyes and smiled cutely. Numbuh 4 calmed a little. Then she suddenly started tickling him. He burst out laughing. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 watched them, each with diferent expression on the face. Numbuh 1 was smiling slightly, and Numbuh 5's expression was a composite of tiredness and surpirsement. She remembered when she was tickling Numbuh 1. When Numbuh 4 weakened, Numbuh 3 snatched the remote and run away from him quickly "Yey!" she screamed happily. Numbuh 4 got up a bit red on his face and with anger and embarrassment in his eyes. Numbuh 2 entered the room with glass of juice in his hand and approached the couch Numbuhs 1 and 5 were sitting on.

"Oh! Ah won't let yeuh win!" Numbuh 4 yelled angirly and started chaising Numbuh 3 again. She was running away from him smiling.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously when he stopped behind the couch, and leaned on it's back.

"The same as always Numbuh 2" Numbuhs 1 and 5 aswered him at the same time, still watching the two kids. Numbuh 3 stopped next to Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 run up to her and tried to snatch the remote from her hand, but she raised her hand, and Numbuh 4 started jumping to catch the remote control, but she's taller than him and he couldn't reach it. Numbuh 3 giggled. He got very angry with that and jumped on Numbuh 3, that pushed her over and she pushed Numbuh 2 and he spilled his juice on Numbuh 5's head. She shut her eyes as the juice flowed down her head, her neck and her T-shirt. They all froze looking at her. Everyone were waiting in silence for what will Numbuh 5 do. She slowly opened her eyes, then slowly turned to Numbuh 2 and gave him an annoyed look.

"Uh...um...what? It wasn't my fault..." he said a bit scared. She turned to the Tv again and clenched her fists.

"Oh man!" she screamed, then wipped her forehead and looked down at her hands "Great! Now I'm even more sticky than I was before!It couldn't be worse!" she said in pretentious tone.

"Heheh...it isn't that bad..." Numbuh 2 said nervously.

"That's it!" Numbuh 5 yelled "This time Numbuh 5's not gonna remit the bath!" she continued, and turned to Numbuh 1 with anger in her eyes.

"B-but Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 tried to convince her with fear written on his face. He could feel that he had no chanse with her when she was so angry.

"NO! BUTS!" she said with irresistible look "Numbuh 5 IS gonna take at least a shower and you're NOT gonna stop her!" she added. The rest of the group watched her with surprisement, she rarely lost her cool attitude, and control. She got up from the couch and turned to her friends "If you'll excuse us" she said and looked at Numbuh 1 "We have to go" she added.

"Y-you can't be serious Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said nervously moving away from her.

"Numbuh 5's serious as never" she said and put her hat on her wet hair.

"heheh..." Numbuh 1 laughed nervously.

"Come on" Numbuh 5 said grabbing his hand and pulled him up, then dragged him to the door.

"No...Numbuh 5, how you wanna do this?" he asked panicly.

"Somehow" she said and they left the room. The three kids were just standing and staring at the door, like they didn't understand what has just happened. After a moment Numbuh 4 turned to Numbuh 2.

"Yeuh think they're really gannah do et?" he asked. Numbuh 2 was still staring at the door.

"I don't know..." he answered not looking at his friend.

"Maybeh weh should stop them?" Numbuh 4 said turning to the door again.

"I think we should leave them alone now..." Numbuh 2 said. Suddenly they heard giggling and both turned to Numbuh 3.

"That was fun!" she said happily and giggled again. The two boys watched her wondering if she was really so clueless, or just enjoyed the situation. Then she sat on the couch and turned on the Rainbow Monkeys movie.

"A! Yeuh won't watch tha'!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed pointing at her with his index finger.

"I will!" Numbuh 3 said "I won and I have the pilot" she added and turned to the TV. Numbuh 4 turned to Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 2!" he said annoyed.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked confused.

"Say somethin'! Ah don't wanna watch tha' crudy movie!" Numbuh 4 said with annoyence. Numbuh 2 looked at him still confused.

"Uh...um...heheh" he laughed nervously "Why won't we watch it..." he said and joined Numbuh 3 on the couch "You know...you could at least this time give it up Numbuh 4" he added and Numbuh 4 slapped his forehead in disbelief, he sighed, then joined his friends on the couch.

In the meantime Numbuh 5 dragged very confused and embarrassed Numbuh 1 to the bathroom. She closed the door and took her hat off. Numbuh 1 couldn't belive his own eyes, she was really gonna do this.

"Uh...Numbuh 5, please...tell me it was just a joke" he said as he looked at her with begging eyes.

"Nope" Numbuh 5 said simply with a smile "It wasn't a joke".

"B-but how...you wanna d-do this?" he asked with fear. Numbuh 5 turned to look behind her, then turned to look at Numbuh 1 again.

"Simply Numbuh 1" she said smiling, and Numbuh 1 gave her an astonished look "We have a shower with a curtain here, right?" she said in an obvious tone.

"R-right" Numbuh 1 said unsurely.

"So, here's what we gonna do..." she said and looked around. She took some band from the shelf, Numbuh 1 looked at her still confused "Put this on" she said and Numbuh 1 made a scared expression, she looked at him and added "A blindfold for you".

"W-what?" he asked. She took his sunglasses off and put them away, that made Numbuh 1 blush a little, then she pulled the band on his forehead.

"Numbuh 5 has to take her clothes off, right?" she said obliously, and Numbuh 1's heart skipped at the sound of those words "Numbuh 5's gonna go first" she added.

"F-first?" Numbuh 1 asked nervously.

"Yes, you're gonna take a shower too Numbuh 1" she said, and before he could even say something about that she raised her index finger and added "No argues", Numbuh 1 sighed. Then she pulled the band on his eyes, and all Numbuh 1 could now see was darkness.

Okey! That's it for this chapter! Hehe, hope you like it! I know...I'm cruel to put them in such a situations...hehe, but I just couldn't resist. And if you wanna know what is gonna happen next, then you need to wait till next chapter, and in the meantime please review! I wanna know what you think about it. Yeah baby! I'm in tha good mood today!Heheh...I'll just go now, just to not make you all feel worse, or go creazy with all the stupid things i say. Bye then! See ya!


	11. A shower? No, it's not a dream!

Author's note: Hey people! I wrote the next chapter! I hope you're happy, and that you'll enjoy it! I know I'm cruel to put them in such a situation, but it's okey as long as you guys like it! Okey so on with the story!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Eleven: Shower? No, it's not a dream!

"Um...Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 said unsurely.

"Ya'll havta hold my T-shirt, ok?" Numbuh 5 said like she didn't hear him.

"Uh...okey...but, why?" he asked, his heart still beating faster.

"Because Numbuh 5 can't take it off completely cause of the handcuffs, and I don't want it to get wet" she explained.

"Oh...okey then" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 was standing in silence for a while, she felt very embarrassed. She only pretended the cool and relaxed attitude, but truely she was really stressed. She didn't want Numbuh 1 to know about that though. She sighed nervously to calm herself down a little and then grabbed the edge of her blue T-shirt. She pulled it off and let go of it so it slipped down her hand. It was swinging on the chain of the handcuffs. She then pulled it on Numbuh 1's hand a little.

"Hold it on your arm, so it wouldn't get wet" she said rather quietly and with a little overtone of stress in her voice. Numbuh 1 held the T-shirt with his other hand so it wouldn't slip off, he felt it was still warm. He tried very hard to think about something else, but it wasn't easy. Especially when the thought that she was now almost completely naked came to his mind. He blushed and turned his head in other direction, though he had the blindfold on his eyes. Numbuh 5 took her shoes and her black shorts off and blushed when it came time for her knickers. She thought then that she can't really do this. But now there was no turning back. She hit on some idea, she went under the shower and drew the curtain. She left her right hand stuck out of the curtain. Then she jreked Numbuh 1's hand so he would come closer. When he approached a bit she could hide her right hand behind the curtain as well.

"Numbuh 1?" she called him and that made him flinch a little.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked unsurely and turned his head a little to Numbuh 5 to hear her better.

"Um...could ya hold the edges of those two parts of the curtain together with your left hand?" she said as she held it with her right hand and waited for Numbuh 1 to grab it.

"Oh, ok" he said, then slowly and unsurely reached out his left hand to grab the curtains.

"And don'ya dare to peek!" she added.

"I wasn't gonna do that!" Numbuh 1 said with indignation. Then he grabbed the curtain. Numbuh 5 had both hands free now so she took off her knickers and put it away. She took the rubber band off her braid and loosen her hair. She let the water run and set it so it wasn't too hot, nor too cold, and then she stood under the flowing stream of water. The water wet her dark skin and her black hair. She closed her eyes and tried to relax a little. When Numbuh 1 heard the water's running his heart skipped again. He gulped, then shook his head and started to sing some song in his mind just to stop thinking about that situation. Though when Numbuh 5 was moving her right hand his left one, that he was holding the curtains with, started swinging, and that made him come back to reality, and he forgot what song he was singing. He could feel his cheeks were becoming more and more hot. Numbuh 5 tried to not move her right hand too much, but sometimes it was necessery. The shower took her a few minutes. She tried to do this as fast as she could. When she finished, she wrung out her hair, then reached out her left hand and took the towel from the rail. She wrapped the towel around her body. Numbuh 1 could hear the water stopped running and he knew she was going out of the shower now.

"Okey Numbuh 1, ya can let go of the curtain now" Numbuh 5 said. He flinched again on the sound of her voice, and let go of the curtain. She came out slowly. He was standing his back tuned to her. She watched him for a few seconds and her cheeks turned red. She turned her head from him and looked in the mirror, she swept her hair back and turned to take all her clothes. She then thought that it's a chanse to change her underwear, while she already was at it 'Yeah...but how am I supposed to do it?' she asked herself in thoughts 'I would have to go to my room to get it' she thought. She was thinking about every for and against this idea but she couldn't really figure out which one was better 'A what the hell...' she thought and turned to Numbuh 1 who was very stressed and his heart was beating as fast as never before.

"Okey Numbuh 1, your turn" she said and his heart jumped to his throat. He gulped again. Then slowly turned his head to her, though he couldn't see her because of the blindfold.

"Heheh...?" he laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, Numbuh 5'll help ya with that band" she said and approached him. Numbuh 5 was a bit stressed but not as much as before, she tried to act cooly, so Numbuh 1 wouldn't realise that she was embarrassed as well. She slowly reached out her hands and grabbed the band on Numbuh 1's eyes. A strange feeling reached him when he felt her fingers on his face, a very nice feeling. She pulled the blindfold down. As Numbuh 1 opened his eyes he saw Numbuh 5 in a towel standing in front of him, her hair was loose and wet. Now he thought his heart was really going to jump out of his chest. He could feel his cheeks were crimson. He was just standing there and couldn't take his eyes from her. He just never saw her in loosen hair before, she looked soo...beautiful. The drops of water were dripping from her hair down on her shoulders, then wandering down on her dark skin to the towel on her chest. Numbuh 1 let go of her T-shirt that he was holding and it slipped off his arm and stopped on the chain of the handcuffs. Numbuh 5 felt embarrassed and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. But she decided to pull herself together and she waved in front of Numbuh 1's face to wake him up.

"Hey. Numbuh 1" she said like there was nothing embarrassing in that situation. That brought him back to reality again.

"Huh?...oh...um...w-why didn't you..." he begun confused "um...put your clothes on?" he finished with embarrassment.

"Uh...Numbuh 5 wants to...um...go for some new...underwear to her room, ya know..." she answered with perplexion. Numbuh 1 felt perplexed as well, he thought that was a stupid question, though he couldn't really think of anything else in that moment.

"Oh...okey..." he didn't know what to say so he decided to change the subject "um...yeah, my turn now" he said and that surprised Numbuh 5 a little, cause he didn't want to take a shower a few minutes ago. Numbuh 5 grabbed her T-shirt and pulled it up on her arm.

"Numbuh 5'll hold your sweater" she said.

"Oh, sure, thanks Numbuh 5" he said a bit more calmly. Then he approached the shower.

"Um...Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said and he turned to her again "The band" she said and pointed on her neck to remind him that the blindfold was on his neck.

"Oh...uh...yeah" Numbuh 1 said and pulled the band through his head, then passed it to Numbuh 5. She took it and pulled it on her head to cover her eyes. Now she was the one who couldn't see anything. She turned her back to him just to not disconcert him more. Numbuh 1 watched her for a while, then took a deep breath. He took off his shoes and sweater. When he did that the sweater slipped down his left arm, and stopped on the chain of the handcuffs. Numbuh 5 felt it was swinging on the chain "Ok Numbuh 5 you can take my sweater now" he said and she pulled it a little on her hand. And just as was the case with Numbuh 1, she could feel the sweater was still warm. And she also noticed it smelled like him. After that Numbuh 1 took off his shorts, then he hit on the same idea Numbuh 5 hit on before, to take his underpants off when he'll be already behind the curtain. And that's how he did it. Numbuh 5 heard him going under the shower. She was nervous and she tried to breathe regularly to calm down a little.

"Um...Numbuh 5'll hold the curtain like ya did befo' Numbuh 1" she said.

"Yeah...okey Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 answered and grabbed the two parts of the curtain in his left hand. Numbuh 5 reached out her right hand and took the curtain from Numbuh 1's hand. Now he had both hands free. Though he was in better situation than Numbuh 5, because his right hand wasn't handcuffed and Numbuh 5 had to use mainly her left hand. He let the water run and the sound of the falling water reached Numbuh 5's ears. She felt very embarrassed and her heart started beating faster. Numbuh 1 hurried as much as he could to finish the shower. When he was finally finished he turned the water off. Then he reached out his hand to take the towel from the rail, he wrapped it around his waist. Numbuh 5 heard the water stopped running and she let go of the curtain. Then Numbuh 1 stepped out of the shower. Numbuh 5 heard his steps and then she felt he was approaching her.

"I'm done Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said and her heart seemed to stop beating for a while. She turned to face him. Then pulled the band down to her neck, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks so she turned her head in other direction so Numbuh 1 wouldn't see it.

"So...can we go now?" she asked quite quietly and slid down his sweater from her hand and passed it to him.

"Yeah...let's go" Numbuh 1 answered. The water was still dripping from his hands, but he didn't care about it. Numbuh 5's skin was dry already, except for her back, cause the water from her hair was dripping down. Numbuh 1 put on his shoes and Numbuh 5 turned to the door. She wanted to get dressed as fast as possible, cause she couldn't stand the tension that was rising in the atmosphere. Her heart was still beating very fast, though Numbuh 1's as well, and they both were blushing. The strange thoughts that poured into her head really scared her. But Numbuh 1 didn't feel a bit better, he could feel the hot wave that was engulfing him.

"Um...would ya...mind if we went to Numbuh 5's room first?" she asked quietly.

"No...of course not" Numbuh 1 answered. Then he put on his sunglasses. They took their clothes with them and left the bathroom. Numbuh 5 was walking first, she didn't want to look in Numbuh 1's eyes. She found it quite risky. As they reached her room they entered it and Numbuh 1 felt completely embarrassed. This whole situation made him very exhausted. Numbuh 5 led him to the closet, then she turned to face him, though it took a lot of courage from her. She pulled the band through her head and put it away.

"We won't play in that any more, right?" she said a little perplexed, but with a smile "Numbuh 5 trusts ya" she added.

"Uh...thanks Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said with a surprised face.

"Just turn 'round" she said with blush on her cheeks. Numbuh 1's heart again started to beat faster and he turned his back to her. Numbuh 5 took one pair of the knickers from her closet and put it on, but not taking the towel off. She had to use her both hands so Numbuh 1's left hand swung a little. He closed his eyes and gulped. He tried to control all the strange feelings that were born in his mind and body, just to not make something stupid. They were best friends, but she was a girl after all (very beautiful girl), and she was now almost naked standing right next to him. When Numbuh 5 put her knickers, she straightened and detached her towel. It slipped down on the floor, and that sound reached Numbuh 1's ears. He automaticly wanted to turn around, but in the last moment he stopped himself. Numbuh 5 put her black shorts and her T-shirt on and turned to Numbuh 1.

"Okey Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5's ready" she said and Numbuh 1 slowly turned to face her. She had her clothes on, but her hair was still loosen and wet.

"Heheh...now we're going to my room, right?" Numbuh 1 asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah...but if ya want to stay that way, Numbuh 5 won't force ya" Numbuh 5 said and Numbuh 1 laughed. That defused the situation a bit.

"No thanks, I wouldn't like to catch a cold" he said with a smile and they headed for his room. The situation in there was almost the same, though Numbuh 5 didn't want to turn when he was dressing up. She was strong to the whole end. Somehow she got uesd to all this faser beating of her heart, it was quite nice when she didn't fight it. When Numbuh 1 was finished and they turned to face eachother, it took a while until Numbuh 5 looked straight into his eyes. But when she finally did it, she couldn't take her sight from him. They were looking at eachother for a while not saying anything. But Numbuh 5 decided to break it when she felt her cheeks were becoming red again, and only then she remembered that she left her hat in the bathroom.

"Eh...heheh...well...this whole bath wasn't so scarry after all, right?" she said trying to keep her cool attitude.

"Uh...yeah...it wasn't" Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh, um...Numbuh 5 left her hat in the bathroom" she said to change the subject.

"Well, no problem then Numbuh 5. We'll go get it" he answered with a smile. Numbuh 5 smiled in response and they left his room. They were walking through the hall in silence. As they got to the bathroom and entered it, Numbuh 5 looked around for her hat. She noticed it lying on the shelf and approached it, dragging Numbuh 1 behind her of course. She took it but didn't put it on her head, because her hair was wet. She turned around and started walking towards the door. But suddenly her foot slipped on the wet floor and she started to fall over. But Numbuh 1 was standing close to her and he caught her before she fell on the floor. He had his hands wrapped around her body and she had her left hand rested on his arm. They were standing like that for a while not moving, just so all the situation could sink in. They both had surprised faces. Then Numbuh 5 raised her head to look at Numbuh 1.

"Uh...um...thanks Numbuh 1" she said perplexed and with a blush on her cheeks, but she didn't move.

"Um...yeah...no problem Numbuh 5" he answered not changing his position and still looking into her eyes. There was another while of silence between them until Numbuh 5 spoke.

"Um...ya know...ya can let go now..." she said still perplexed. Numbuh 1 blushed and panic appeared on his face, just like he would only now realised he was holding her.

"Oh...um...sorry" he said with perplexion taking his arms off her quickly and panicly, now Numbuh 5 could stand on her own feet. She cleared her throat and said:

"Well...let's go to the living room then" her cheeks were still slightly red.

"Yeah...let's go" Numbuh 1 said and they left the bathroom. This time Numbuh 5 was wathing to not slip again. They headed for the living room in silence.

Okey, that's all for now. Yeah...a lot of blushing and heart beaiting in this chapter. I hope you liked it! I was afraid that I won't be able to come up to your expectations in this chapter, so review and tell me what do you think! I hope I did it good! Bye then! See ya next time! 


	12. School! No way!

Author: Hey! I'm finally back! I'm on holidays now so I can't update as often as I would like to...It's a miracle actually that I could do it now, but anyway! Ehem... heheh, thank U GoldenFlither for pointing my misteake out, I have nooo idea why I did such a stupid error! In chapter 10 I wrote curtain, and in 11 I wrote it wrong, courtain...heh...how did this happen!(you surely think I'm just justifying myself, huh? heheh, but i really don't know how could I do such a stupid error) Well anyway, on with the story!

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Capter Twelve: School! No way!

As they were walking through the hall only the sound of their steps was audible. None of them said anything. Numbuh 1 was still thinking about what happened a while ago. When she was so close to him, he could feel how fast her heart was beating against his chest. When he remembered that he almost felt it again, the rythm of her heart. He shook his head to throw away the strange thoughts before his face will get the colour of tomato. Numbuh 5 didn't see it because she had her head turned into another direction. Only one thought came to her mind when she was thinking about that situation; she thought it all was just very funny. After all, not every day you are being fastend to your friend, and a boy. No mater how embarrassing it all was, she thought she liked spending more time with Numbuh 1. When they finally reached the living room, they stopped before entering, then looked at eachother. They knew the other three won't leave them alone after that shower. They both sighed and entered the room. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey guys" Numbuh 5 said as normally as she could.

"Hey" Numbuh 2 answered not turning away from the TV. Numbuh 3 didn't say anything, cause she was too absorbed with the film and Numbuh 4 was too absorbed with dying on the film, so he didn't respond as well. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 looked at eachother with surprisement.

"Um...maybe we'll go fo' somethin' to drink?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah, good idea Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said with a smile. And they headed for the kitchen. They poured themselves some juice and sat at the table. After a while Numbuh 4 entered the kitchen with completely exhausted expression on his face.

"Neva'...again..." he said tiredly. Then he made a surprised face, when he noticed Numbuhs 1 and 5 sitting there and watching him, he blinked twice "Hey! You're back!" he exclaimed pointing at them with his index finger "Haha! And how was tha bath!" he asked and laughed again.

"Well...it wasn't so bad" Numbuh 1 said.

"Haha...sure it wasn't" Numbuh 4 laughed.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" Numbuh 5 asked angirly. That's when Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys, when did you come here?" Numbuh 3 asked surprised, but smiling as always.

"Yeah, you have already finished the bath?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh's 1 and 5 sighed.

"We were even in the living room a few minutes ago, and we said 'hi' to you, and you even answered us Numbuh 2" Numbuh 5 said tiredly.

"Really? I don't remember that" Numbuh 2 said surprised puting his hand against his chin.

"Eh..." Numbuh 1 sighed. And Numbuh 5 looked at them all tiredly.

"Oh! Oh!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily and jumped up to Numbuh 5. All of them looked at her with astonishment "Can I brush your hair Numbuh 5! can I? Can I!" she asked with a smile.

"Oh...um...yeah, okey Numbuh 3" Numbuh 5 said with composition of tiredness and surprisement.

"Yeey!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily and started jumping around the kitchen "Then let's go to the living room!" she added and approached Numbuh 5. Then she grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat, pulling Numbuh 1 as well of course. They both made a surprised faces. She dragged them to the couch in the living room.

"Easy Numbuh 3" Numbuh 1 said tiredly. They sat down on the couch. Numbuh 5 turned her back to Numbuh 3, so she was facing Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 sat behind her. She took the brush that was lying on the table next to the couch. Numbuh 5's hair was still wet and when Numbuh 3 started combing it, a little drops of water were dripping down. Suddenly the brush came across some entangled wad of hair and when Numbuh 3 tried to comb it, it jerked Numbuh 5's hair. That made her shut her eyes in pain.

"Ouch...Numbuh 3 please be more gentle" she said as she opened her eyes. And Numbuh 1 turned from the TV to look at her with astonishment.

"Ups...sorry Numbuh 5" Numbuh 3 said "Your hair is a little entangled" she added.

"Yeah...I know...Numbuh 5 didn't comb it quite a few days" Numbuh 5 said and looked at Numbuh 1. He gave her a helpless smile. She sighed. After a few minutes Numbuh 3 finished combing Numbuh 5's hair.

"Your hair is soo beautiful Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said happily. Numbuh 1 outwardly seemed to be watching TV, but he was carefully listening to the girls, and he smiled at Numbuh 3's comment. He totally agreed with it.

"Um...thanx Numbuh 3" Numbuh 5 said a bit perplexed.

"Can I do your hair in a braid Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yeah, sure, do what ya want Numbuh 3" Numbuh 5 said tiredly and Numbuh 1 turned to her again.

"But...shouldn't your hair first dry out before you'll braid it?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 5 was filled with surprisement, she looked at him with astonishment and her eyes were saying 'what can YOU know about hair?' though she didn't really think that way, but Numbuh 1 didn't understand her surprisement.

"Um...what's the difference?" Numbuh 5 asked "It will dry out anyway" she added.

"Well...eee...but it would dry out faster if you left it loose..." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 couldn't belive her own ears, it sounded just like he'd care if she left it loose or not.

"But what difference does it make to you how fast it will dry out?" she asked. A slight blush appeared on Numbuh 1's cheeks.

"Eeee...uh...no...no difference to me...heheh..." he answered with perplexity. But the truth was he would like to see her more often in loose hair, and that was a chanse. Numbuh 5 gave him an astonished glance and then passed Numbuh 3 her rubber band. She didn't understand why did he say that, but she thought it was cute.

"There" Numbuh 3 said when she braided Numbuh 5's hair and smiled, then went bouncing to the kitchen. Numbuh 5 could now turn to the TV and that's what she did. They were watching Tv for a while until Numbuh 2 entered the room.

"Hey, guys, who's turn is it today to clean the dishes?" Numbuh 2 asked when he approached the couch. The two handcuffed kids turned to him at the same time.

"Um...Numbuh 5 thinks it's her turn today" Numbuh 5 answered "I'll take care of that in a few minutes ok?".

"Oh, okey then" Numbuh 2 said and left the room. After a minute Numbuh 5 turned to Numbuh 1.

"Well, actually, Numbuh 5 doesn't feel like doin' the dishes today, so maybe we'll do it tomorrow?"

"Sure Numbuh 5, I feel too tired as well" Numbuh 1 said and smiled.

"Thanx" she answered and they got back to watching TV. The rest of the day passed very calmly and normally. The only thing that gave Numbuh 5 to think, was that none of them made any comment about the shower, except for Numbuh 4, but even his comment was very short. That wondered her, but she gave it up and decided to forget about it. Maybe they just decided to stop all those stupid jokes. In the evening Numbuhs 2 and 4 were playing some game, Numbuh 3 was having some tea party, and Numbuhs 1 and 5 were sitting on the couch, Numbuh 1 watching the other boys playing and Numbuh 5 reading her magazine. As the two boys finished their game they got up from the floor and decided to go for something to drink. When Numbuh 2 entered the room again he approached the couch where Numbuhs 1 and 5 were sitting on.

"Hey um...guys..." he started and they both turned to look at him "I've been wondering...what are you gonna do with tomorrow's school day?" he asked and the two kids watched him like they didn't hear him "Y-you know...tomorrow we're going normally to school..."he added. The expressions on their faces slowly turned from confusement to fear and disbelief, and then they turned to look at eachother.

"Oh...man..."Numbuh 5 said slowly with disbelief.

"With all those things that were happening...we totally forgot about that..." Numbuh 1 said with fear in his eyes, still looking at Numbuh 5.

"Oh man! How could we forget 'bout that!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"W-we can't go to school like that!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 agrees completely!" Numbuh 5 added.

"So what are you gonna do?" Numbuh 2 asked and they both turned to him again.

"Nothing..."Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 looked at him with unsure expression.

"And what if our parrents find out?" she asked worriedly.

"Well...I guess we have to take this risk...we don't have a choise" Numbuh 1 answered when he turned to her again.

"I guess ya're right..." she said and lowered her sight. Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Well guess you really don't have a choise" Numbuh 2 said and sat on the other couch. The whole evening was very boring. Everyone were just hanging around and didn't know what to do, until they felt tired and left for their rooms. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 also did their bed and lay down. This day was so tiresome for them, that they didn't have strength do do anything. But because of so many things that were happening this day, and so many emotions they experienced, they couldn't fall asleep. So many thoughts in their heads didn't let them stop thinking. Either of them thought the other one was asleep. Numbuh 5 felt strangely, a rather sad feeling engulfed her. She thought that if she only could, she would go upstairs on the patio and watch the stars. She really wanted to spend some time alone and just think about everything. She reached out her left hand and took her discman from the table next to her. She put on the headphones and turned on the music. Numbuh 1 felt that she was moving and turned a little his head. He saw as she was putting on her headphones. He thought that she surely couldn't sleep as well. And he was sure that it was the same reasone that made him sleepless. He turned to his side again and tried to fall asleep. Thanks to listening to the music Numbuh 5 stopped thinking so hardly. After a while she fell asleep, with the discman still turned on. Numbuh 1 fell asleep as well, but a bit later than Numbuh 5. He had very deep sleep that night.

Numbuh 1 slowly started to wake up when the beams of the sun came through the window and were shining right on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight. He turned to his back, and now he was looking at the ceiling. But his eyes noticed something next to him. He turned his head to look left and noticed Numbuh 5 was sitting on the bed. He could see her back and a bit of her right arm. She didn't notice he was awake. She was doing something Numbuh 1 couldn't see. She had her right hand on her lap, and so his left one was right next to her tights. That wondered him so he leaned on his elbows.

"What are you doing Numbuh 5?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Numbuh 5 flinched at the sudden sound of his voice and quickly turned to look at him.

"Uh...um...nothing Numbuh 1" she said. When she turned to him he could see her right hand, and he noticed her wrist was red. He quickly jumped up and was right next to her with surprised and worried face. His sudden move surprised and scared Numbuh 5 a lot. He looked closer at her wrist and could see she had a red abrasion on it.

"W-what happened?" he asked with worry in his eyes when he took her hand in his. That made Numbuh 5 blush.

"E...hehe...nothin' Numbuh 1, it's only a small abrasion" she said a bit confused and perplexed.

"It's not so small" Numbuh 1 said in worried tone and looked at her "Does it hurt? How did this happen?".

"Um...it hurts only a bit...Numbuh 5 noyiced it only this mornin' and she thinks it's cause of the handcuffs" she said and Numbuh 1 gave her a confused look "Um...you know...because we were trying to be as far from eachother as possible, the handcuffs were tight all the time and they were pinching Numbuh 5's wrist" she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he said in pretentious tone and a bit of anger in his eyes. Numbuh 5 looked at him with astonishment '...He cares...' she thought with disbelief. She could see it in his eyes, though she couldn't really belive it.

"Oh...um...sorry Numbuh 1...I felt it only a little, I didn't think it was gonna be bad or somethin'..." she said.

"Okey Numbuh 5...but, you should disinfect it" he said and only now let go of her hand "Come on, we'll get up and go to the bathroom" he added as he moved to the edge of the bed. They got up, put their shoes on and headed for the bathroom. Numbuh 5 disinfected the abrasion and Numbuh 1 passed her the plaster.

"What for?" she asked.

"If you leave it like that the handcuffs may pinch it more and it'll be worse" he informed, Numbuh 5 took it from him and put the plaster on the abrasion.

"Okey now?" she asked.

"Yeah...but I still don't understand why didn't you say something before? I didn't feel anything" he said.

"I told ya already..." Numbuh 5 responded.

"Well anyway we have to do something about it, I don't want that happen again" he said and Numbuh 5 looked at him confused.

"But what d'ya wanna do 'bout it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we just won't tighten the handcuffs anymore" he said. Numbuh 5 looked at him with comfusement and perplexity when he grabbed her hand gently "I'll hold your hand until we'll get out of those handcuffs". She blushed and made a surprised face "This way we'll avoid tightening the chain, right?" he added.

"Uh...um...yeah, well if ya say so...then okey" she said with perplexity. Then pulled her hat more on her face to hide the blush on her cheeks. They left the bathroom and went to the living room. After a few minutes the rest of the group came to the kitchen to eat breakfast, they were sitting at the table tiredly half-closed eyes and yawning. Numbuhs 1 and 5 decided to join their friends and eat the breakfast too. They entered the kitchen, still holding hands and stopped in the door.

"Hi guys" Numbuh 1 said smiling. His friends faces looked like they were still asleep.

"Oh, good morning Numbuh 1" Numbuh 3 said tiredly when she was pouring herself the milk.

"Yeah...mornin'..." Numbuh 4 said like he was barely alive. Only then Numbuh 3 lifted her sight to look at her friends tiredly, and then her eyes widened. She got up from her seat her mouth dropped.

"AAAAAAAAA!" she screamed happily pointing at Numbuhs 1 and 5 with her index finger. Her scream wakened Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 and they also lifted their heads to see what's going on. The two handcuffed kids watched her with astonishment "You guys look sooo cuuuute!" she screamed. Numbuhs 2 and 4 looked at the two handcuffed friends and then on Numbuh 4's face appeared the stupid smile.

"Hey! Aren't your hands too close!" he said giggling and then laughed.

"hehe, is there something we should know about?" Numbuh 2 said and laughed as well.

"Oh, come on guys! Numbuh 5's wrist was injured because of the handcuffs, and I don't want it to get worse!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah! So cut it out!" Numbuh 5 said a bit angirly, but she was still a bit confused.

"Yeah, whateva'..." Numbuh 4 said and Numbuh 3 giggled.

"You guys really look cuuuute like that!" she said and giggled again.

"We don't have a choise" Numbuhs 1 and 5 said at the same time. Then they both sighed and looked at eachother, they felt perplexed and turned away. Then started preparing themselves breakfast. When Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 ate their breakfast they prepared themselves to school.

"We're going now! See you guys!" Numbuh 2 said as they were ready and standing in the door.

"Yeah, see ya" Numbuh 5 said.

"Have a nice day!" Numbuh 3 screamed in singsong voice.

"Um...you too" Numbuh 1 answered. Numbuhs 2 and 4 exchanged a glance and left giggling. Numbuh 3 right behind them smiling and singing. Numbuhs 1 and 5 sighed with relief and sat on the couch lazily.

Me: Okey, here you are, hope you like it, actually nothing special was happening in this chapter, but I hope you don't find it boring huh? I promise next one will be more interresting Bye then! Till next time! 


	13. A dinner at Numbuh 5's house

Author's note: Hey guys! I back! With new chapter! Thank you all for all the reviews! Heheh...and thanx for pointing my misteakes out, I'm such a stupid girl when it comes to writing in english... Ya can say it's cause I'm too lazy to check the word in the dictionary. So thanx TeaYami and KellyClarkstonGirl, I just never paid attention to how OK is spelled (stupid me), oh and xCharliex, it was 'abrasion', ya know, the slight injury, I guess you know that (smile). So! Now on with the story! 

Operation: HANDCUFFS

Chapter Thirteen: A dinner at Numbuh 5's house

Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked at eachother tiredly and sighed. They were sitting on the couch like that for a while until Numbuh 5 sighed again.

"Ya think our parrents won't find out about that?" she asked not turning to look at Numbuh 1. He turned to her.

"Well...I don't know..." he said unsurely, but then smiled and added "but! I always wanted to bust out of the school" Numbuh 5 looked at him with surprisement.

"Really?" she asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, strange huh?" he said with a smile.

"Yea...but hey, ya finally did that, though it wasn't because ya wanted, but 'cause ya had no choise" Numbuh 5 said and smiled as well.

"True, but that's a shame I have to sit at home instead of going somewhere" he said and turned to look outside the window.

"Yhm..." Numbuh 5 agreed and also looked outside. There was a short while of silence between them "Well anyway, Numbuh 5 has to do the dishes" she said and turned to him again "Ya don't mind to help Numbuh 1?" she asked him with a smile and he turned to face her.

"Well...I guess I don't have a choice..." he answered "I would never leave you to clean the dishes while I would just stand and watch, if we're handcuffed then I can help" he added and smiled back.

"Thanks Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said smiling warmly and then turned to the window again. Numbuh 1 watched her for a while yet. He liked that warm smile very much. After a while of looking out the window they got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Numbuh 5 was washing the dishes and Numbuh 1 was rinsing them and putting away. Of course he couldn't move his left hand to not disturb Numbuh 5. He wanted to help her more, but it was rather imposible. As they finished that, they went back to the living room and sat on the couch. They turned on the Tv and watched some film.

In the meantime Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 were already at school. The lesson started and the teacher begun to check the presence. Everyone were present until she called Numbuh 5.

"Abigail Lincoln" she said and when there was no answer, the teacher looked up from the register "Abigail Lincoln?" she asked again and everyone started to look around the classroom. The teacher wrote in the register that Numbuh 5 was absent and continued checking the presence. She stopped again when she called Numbuh 1's name and noone answered, she looked up from the register again to look around the classroom "Nigel Uno?" she repeated "Where are those children?" she asked. Numbuh 3 giggled and Numbuh 4 put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing. The teacher continued checking the presence. Numbuh 2 could hear someone is calling him from behind, he turned around to see Lizzie.

"Why is my Nigie not at school today?" she asked. And Numbuh 2 made a scared face.

"Um...I-I don't know..." he said with confusement.

"Hey, you think that is only a coinidence that they both are absent? Perhaps they went somewhere together instead of school, haha" some boy suggested jokingly (is that a word?) and laughed.

"Haha! That's very possible!" Numbuh 4 laughed. But Numbuh 2 kicked him in his leg to hush him "Ouch!".

"Shhh!" he said putting his finger against his mouth "You wanna make Numbuh 1 trouble?" he added with angry look. He could see a bit of anger on Lizzie's face. Numbuh 4 looked at her too and made a scared face.

"Ups...sorry" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 giggled again.

"Hehe, we were only kidding" Numbuh 2 said and laughed nervously.

"How can you not know why Nigie isn't at school today? You are friends" Lizzie said.

"well...I just don't know..." Numbuh 2 answered.

"But-" Lizzie started but she broke off when the teacher hushed them.

"Quiet in the classroom!" the teacher yelled and everyone turned back to her in fear.

Back at the treehouse Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were watching Tv and dying of boredom. The day was passing very slowly and they didn't know what to do with themselves. After a few hours it was time when the rest of the operatives should come back from school. But before they came the phone rang, that made Numbuh 5 nearly jump on the couch. She turned to look at the ringing phone and then looked at Numbuh 1.

"Are we gonna pick it up?" Numbuh 1 asked and smiled.

"Yeah, sure" she said and got up from the couch. They approached the phone and Numbuh 5 picked it up "Hello?" she said to the receiver "Oh, hi dad" she said with a smile and Numbuh 1 knew already that the call was to her, so he turned to the window "Yeah...no dad..." Numbuh 5 continued "...What!" she suddenly said with surprisement and a bit of fear in her voice. That catched Numbuh 1's attention and he turned to look at her again with curious face "Oh...um...n-no...but...o-okey..." Numbuh 5 said and then said goodbye to her dad and hang up. Then looked at Numbuh 1 with fear.

"What's wrong Numbuh 5?" he asked impatiently.

"Well...bad news..." she said.

"Well, say what is it" Numbuh 1 said even more impatient.

"Numbuh 5's dad said she has to come home fo' dinner...'cause my aunt is gonna visit us and he wants me to eat with them and...then to take care of my younger cousin 'cause they 'ave some buisness to do..." Numbuh 5 explained and lowered her head helplessly. Numbuh 1 smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Hey, why are you worry? It isn't anything so bad" he said.

"But we weren't suppose to go out, besides what will my dad say when he sees us like that?" she explained.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something" Numbuh 1 answered and that calmed her a bit so she smiled slightly "So when are you suppose to be at home?" he asked.

"At five o'clock" she answered.

"Well then no problem Numbuh 5" he said "You know, if we even took a shower, then we can go out as well, right?" he added.

"Okey, as ya say boss" she said "Well, then I should call my dad and tell him that ya're coming too" she added and took the receiver.

"Okey" NUmbuh 1 answered.

"Hi dad, um...I wanted to ask you, can Numbuh 1 come with me for dinner?" Numbuh 5 begun "...alright, okey then, bye" she said and hung up, then she turned to face Numbuh 1 "Okey, everythin's fine" she said with a smile.

"Alright then" he answered and they came back to the couch. The time was passing and after around half an hour the rest of the group came back from school. When it was around 16:30 pm Numbuhs 1 and 5 were in the kitchen drinking juice. Then Numbuh 5 looked at the clock.

"Well...I guess we should get goin' soon" she said as she turned to look at Numbuh 1. He looked at the clock.

"Yeah...just as we finish" he said and drunk his juice. As they finished they got up and went out of the kitchen. They approached the couch where Numbuhs 3 and 4 were playing video game and Numbuh 2 was sitting on the armchair next to them "Um...we have to go out guys" Numbuh 1 said and they all turned to look at them with surprisement.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked like he didn't hear him right.

"You heard, we have to go, to Numbuh 5's house" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 2 looked at them with disbelief.

"But...you didn't wanted to go out anywhere".

"Yeah...but my dad called here and asked me to come home for dinner" Numbuh 5 explained. Numbuh 3 giggled and Numbuh 4 watched them with surprisement.

"Well...heheh..guess you don't have a choice as always" Numbuh 2 said and laughed unsurely.

"Yeah...exacly" Numbuh 1 agreed and then turned to Numbuh 5 "Let's go then".

"Yeah...let's go" she replied and they headed for the door.

"See you guys" Numbuh 1 said when they were in the door.

"See you" Numbuh 2 said.

"Byeeee!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily.

"Yeah see yeuh" Numbuh 4 said eyes stuck in the game. The two handcuffed friends left the treehouse holding hands. As they were walking like that through the streets Numbuh 5 thought it was kind of strange, walking on the street holding hands like they were...a couple. And what if someone saw them like that? She didn't even want to think about it. As they reached Numbuh 5's house they stopped before entering and Numbuh 5 took a deep breath.

"Are we going in?" Numbuh 1 asked with a smile. Numbuh 5 turned to him.

"Eh...It's not your dad so ya don't care..." she said and sighed again "Okey, let's go" she added and they entered the house "Dad! I'm home!" Numbuh 5 said when she closed the door.

"Good afternoon" Numbuh 1 said and they both heard Mr.Lincoln answer them from the other room.

"Oh! Good afternoon!" Mr.Lincoln said and then he entered the hall "Welcome Nigel!" he said as he saw the boy "Wow, you kids look so cute together" he said as he saw they were holding hands. Numbuh 5 blushed.

"We're stuck like that dad!" she said a bit angirly trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Of course you are, hehe" Mr.Lincoln said in silly tone "Those kids are so amusing" he added laughing when he was entering the kitchen "Come on kids, our guests are here already and the dinner is ready" he said from the kitchen. Numbuh 5 sighed and they went to the kitchen. They greeted Numbuh 5's aunt and cousin-Ivy. She was around six years old. She giggled when she saw they were holding hands. Before they sat at the table Numbuh 5 reminded Numbuh 1 that he has to keep his left hand stedy, he nodded in responce. Then they all sat at the table and started eating. Mr.Lincoln asked Numbuh 1 how are his parrents, that made him a bit confuse, but he answered. He felt strangely eating dinner with Numbuh 5's family. When the dinner was over they all got up from the table and went to the living room.

"Abigail, we must go to do some things now, so perhaps you whould take Ivy for a walk or something?" Mr.Lincoln said.

"Yeah...sure dad" she answered and turned to the door. Numbuh 1 followed her and right behind him walked Ivy "Bye aunt, bye dad" she said and opened the door.

"Goodbye Mr.Lincoln, and Mrs...Numbuh 5's aunt?" Numbuh 1 said unsurely as they were leaving. They left the house and stopped on the sidewalk.

"So...where da ya wanna go Ivy?" Numbuh 5 asked turning to the girl.

"I would like to go on a swing! Is there any playground in here?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, come on" Numbuh 5 said and they headed for the playground. Numbuh 1 was quiet all the time. As they were walking in silence, Ivy looked at them both with innocent smile.

"So...are ya...a couple?" she asked suddenly and both kids blushed.

"No we're not!" Numbuh 5 said.

"So why are ya holding hands?" the girl asked curiously.

"Cause we're handcuffed, we are stuck like that" Numbuh 1 said. Ivy looked at them with astonishment.

"Oooo...but ya look as a couple" she said and smiled.

"But we are NOT!" Numbuh 5 said angirly "He already has a girl" she added.

"Really?" Ivy asked turning to Numbuh 1.

"Yeah..." Numbuh 1 said.

"Ohhh, okey" the girl said and there was silence again. When they reached the playground Ivy sat on the swing and started swinging. Numbuhs 1 and 5 sat on the bench and watched the little girl. She looked like she was having a big fun.

"Your cousin is very boisterous" Numbuh 1 said with a smile.

"Yeah...she is" Numbuh 5 said watching the girl "Actually Numbuh 5 'aven't seen her for quite a long time, they live far away" she added.

"So it's good that they're here at least for a one day, right?" he said.

"Yeah..." she answered.

"You know...she reminds me Numbuh 3's younger sister..." Numbuh 1 said after a while. Numbuh 5 smiled.

"Yea...you're right" she agreed and laughed "She can be sometimes very tiresome..." she added tiredly. After some time spend on the playground they went to the park. Ivy ran into the park very happily and quickly looked around it. Then she ran up to Numbuh 1 and started jerking his sleeve.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream! I want some ice-ream!" she said loudly pointing at the man who was selling ice-cream. Numbuh 1 sighed and walked after her as she was dragging him subtly by his sleeve.

"Whitch one you want?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Um...chockolate!...um...no, strawberry, or no, vanila!...or maybe..."

"Oh, come on, decide already!" Numbuh 5 said with annoyience.

"Wait, I haven't make up my mind yet" Ivy said looking at all the flavors of ice-cream.

"Can't you decide a bit faster?" Numbuh 5 asked tiredly.

"Nooo"

"Eh..."

"How about you Numbuh 5, you don't want any ice-cream?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Oh...no...Numbuh 5's still full after dinner" she answered.

As the little girl finally decided on the flavor, they went and sat on a bench. Ivy was happily eating her ice-cream and Numbuhs 1 and 5 were sitting in silence. When suddenly some little all black cat appeared. It approached Ivy and she stroked it's back. The cat mewed quietly. When Numbuh 5 heard that she turned to look at him.

"Eh...that reminds Numbuh 5 when Numbuh 4 got into trouble with cats". Numbuh 1 turned to her.

"Oh right, that was pretty funny" he said with a smile.

"Yeah" Numbuh 5 laughed "If it wasn't for Numbuh 3, he'd have left there" she added and laughed. Numbuh 1 laughed as well.

"True". Ivy just watched them with puzzled face. Then she asked them to tell her the story, and so they did. Then they all were laughing. The evening with Ivy passed them very calmly and even quite fast. When the sun was setting, they decided to go back home. As they were walking slowly on the street Ivy walked next to the two handcuffed kids. She asked them about more of their missions, so they were talking and remembering the funny situations durning their missions and laughing. Suddenly they both stopped. They both were looking straight ahead in silence and fear in their eyes. Ivy looked at them with confusement, then turned to look ahead. They were standing face to face with... Lizzie.

Author: And? And? How was it! Hope you like it! Now REVIEW please, and I'll try to update as fast as I can, heheh, bye then, till next time!


	14. Just a little rain

_Author's note: Alright people!... Heheh... I know it took me a loooong time to put up the next chapter... And I am veeeery sorry about that... The funny part is that it was actually written... maybe in a little different form than this but close enough... For the people who actually bothered to read this thing XD I read through that last chapter, I had in progress and decided to put it up smiles It's not too long, since I must read through the whole story and then maybe think if I still have enough imagination to finally finish this story. But for now... enojoy the chapter 14_ )

------------------------

**Operation: HANDCUFFS **

**Chapter fourteen**: Just a little rain

For a while yet, she was just standing there and didn't say anything. Nor did they.

"So that's what you're doing when you're not at school?!" she said finally.

"Lizzie... um... it's... it's not what you think, Lizzie" Numbuh 1 started.

"Yeah right, now I know why you didn't have time to meet me this week" Lizzie continued.

"Hey girl, ya know he's NOT a guy who would act this way!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"Yeah?! So how can you explain THIS to me?!" Lizzie yelled as she pointed at their hands.

"We got stuck in handcuffs during our last mission!" Numbuh 5 tried to explain.

"Yeah... and why didn't you get attached to someone else than him?!" Lizzie argued.

"Lizzie..." Numbuh 1 said calmly trying to convince her.

"Forget it NIGEL! I'm not gonna belive in that!" she yelled, then turned back and ran away.

"Lizzie!" Numbuh 1 cried out, but didn't follow her. He knew it wouldn't help. He turned to face Numbuh 5 with sadness in his eyes.

"THAT was your girlfriend?!" Ivy asked loudly with surprisement and a bit of sarcasm, Numbuh 5 sighed "Man! She sure has some problem with herself!" the little girl added.

Numbuh 5 looked at her with surprisement. In a way she was right. Then she looked at Numbuh 1 again.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 1" she said with sorrow.

"No, don't be Numbuh 5, it's not your fault" Numbuh 1 said "We couldn't do anything about that" he said and smiled "Come on, let's go and walk Ivy home".

"Um... and what about Lizzie?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really think that if I went after her, she'd like to talk to me now, and especially that you'd be there. I'll talk to her some other time then" he said with a slight smile. That calmed Numbuh 5 a bit, but she knew he was sad about what happened.

"Okay, let's go then" she said.

"Ya know, I really like ya..." Ivy said suddenly facing Numbuh 1. He looked at her with astonishment "... But I think ya're stupid that ya're goin' out with a girl that doesn't trust ya" she said and both Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 watched her with surprisement written on their faces. They couldn't belive that she spoke up about something, that girls her age usually are not really experienced in, and she said that with very serious look in her eyes. Either way, Numbuh 1 had to agree with what she said. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go" she added, then turned around and started walking ahead. Numbuhs 1 and 5 exchanged a surprised glance and slowly started to follow her. Still holding hands. Only then Numbuh 5 noticed he didn't let go of her hand, even for one second. She was surprised at first, but then smiled slightly to herself.

As they reached Numbuh 5's house it was already quite dark outside. Mr. Lincoln asked them all to stay for the supper. And so they did. When they finished eating Numbuh 5's aunt and Ivy left for the hotel, they were living in now. As they were saying goodbyes Numbuh 1 noticed it was raining, and they heard some thunders too. The rain was becoming thicker with every moment.

"Should we go in such a weather?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 5 turned to look at him.

"Well... we can wait 'till it'll stop raining, but if it won't stop in an hour, or so, Numbuh 5 guesses we'll just hafta go" she answered. Numbuh 1 turned to look outside the window.

"Guess you're right..." he said and sighed.

"In the meantime, Numbuh 5 wants some things from her room" Numbuh 5 said with a smile. Numbuh 1 nodded and they headed for her room. She searched her drawers and took some CD's and one magazine, then she thought for a while and they went out of the room.

"One more thing Numbuh 1" she said with a smile and approached the door to Cree's room, then opened it and entered. She took one CD that was lying on the desk.

"You sure like to take your sister's CD's, huh?" Numbuh 1 smiled teasingly.

"When she's not home she won't need it anyway, right?" Numbuh 5 explained with a teasing smile as well. Numbuh 1 smiled helplessly in response and they left the room. Then they went down to the living room to see what's on TV. They watched it for some time, when Numbuh 5 noticed that the rain didn't stop, the weather didn't change at all.

"Maaan, Numbuh 5 doesn't think the weather is ever gonna change" she complained and sighed.

"Unfortunately, I guess you're right, Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 agreed looking outside the window. It was already dark outside, but the sound of the rain was audible. There were no more thunders though.

"Eh... then let's go back to the treehouse" Numbuh 5 said as she turned to look at him.

"Okay, let's go then" Numbuh 1 answered and they got up from the couch. Numbuh 5 took all the CD's and stuffed them into her backpack. Then she said goodbye to her dad and opened the door. The rain was really dense.

"Take care Abigail" Mr. Lincoln said.

"I will dad" Numbuh 5 replied. Then turned to Numbuh 1 "We'll run?".

"If you don't want to walk around in the rain, then yeah" he replied.

"Oh, don't you need un umbrella?" Mr. Lincoln asked as he entered the hall.

"No dad, we'll be fine" Numbuh 5 said not looking at her dad "Okay let's go" she said to Numbuh 1 and they ran out of the house. Mr. Lincoln just sighed and closed the door behind them. They weren't running very fast so they wouldn't trip. But as Numbuh 5 remembered that they were holding hands, she got scared someone else can see them, and she really didn't want any more problems. So she started to run faster, draggaing Numbuh 1 behind her.

"Numbuh 5! Aren't you running a bit too fast?!" Numbuh 1 screamed behind her.

"What! Ya can't run any faster?!" she yelled not slowing down, nor turning back to look at him.

"I can but-" Numbuh 1 tried to reply, but didn't really know what to say. Numbuh 5 ran even faster "Numbuh 5! Slow down! There is mud on the pavement, it's slippery!" as he finished yelling that sentence, Numbuh 5 felt as her shoes started to slide on the pavement. She stopped running, just slid. She managed to keep her balance, though, and then stop. But Numbuh 1 wasn't this lucky, his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He started to fall over still slipping on the ground towards Numbuh 5. Just as Numbuh 5 stopped and turned to him, his feet hit hers and she lost her balance as well. They both fell on the ground with a big splash. Numbuh 1 was lying on his back, Numbuh 5 on top of him, face to face. Their faces were very close to eachother. They were quiet for a while, still a little in shock, trying to understand what had just happend.

"Uh... Um... I... I'm... sorry" Numbuh 1 said finally. Numbuh 5 was just looking into his eyes, with hers still wide open. Again she was so close to him, she could feel his heart beating against her chest. She could feel how fast his heart was beating. Her own was beating very fast itself, and Numbuh 1 noticed it as well. She thought it could be explained by the fact that they were just running. She could feel as her cheeks were slowly turning red.

"... I... um..." she didn't really know what to say.

"Y-you okay?" Numbuh 1 asked unsurely.

"E..." his voice made her cheeks turn crimson in one second. And her heart started raicing. She quickly shooke her head and got up "Oh! Yeah! Sure! Numbuh 5's fine!" she answered still confused yet trying to hide it "A-and you?" she asked as she pulled him up.

"Fine... And... again... I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Heh... It's also Numbuh 5's fault" Numbuh 5 said.

"And now we're even more dirty than beofre the shower..." Numbuh 1 noticed as he looked at his clothes.

"No boss" Numbuh 5 said with a smile "YA are dirty, Numbuh 5 has only her knees and hands a bit dirty, and the whole rest is only wet" she pointed out. Numbuh 1 noticed she was right. His whole back, his shorts, and arms were covered in mud "Come on, let's go, Numbuh 5 doesn't want to get more wet than she's now" she added. Numbuh 1 nodded and they started to run towards the treehouse again. This time more carefully. They reached the treehouse quite fast. When they were already on the stairs Numbuh 5 sighed tiredly as she leaned on the barier. Numbuh 1 looked at his clothes again, with very tired look. Numbuh 5 turned her head to look at him, same exhausted.

"Well, guess ya'll hafta take another shower..." she said with a tired expression on her face. Numbuh 1 made a scared face for a second but then understood she was right and sighed, turning back to his tired expression.

"Eh... guess you're right..." he agreed helplessly.

"Let's go then..." the tired tone of her voice told him she wasn't happy about it either. They entered the treehouse. In the living room Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 were sitting on the couch watching TV. They all turned around at the sound of closing door.

"Hi guys!... Gosh! What happened to you?!" Numbuh 3 asked surprised.

"Well, we thought you'd never come back 'cause of this weather" Numbuh 2 added.

"What tha crud were ya doin' for so long? Mud wrestlin'?" Numbuh 4 laughed.

"Well, we had a lil' accident" Numbuh 5 explained "Anyways, we need to do somethin' 'bout this, so excuse us" she added and then dragged Numbuh 1 to the bathroom. He made a surprised and a little scared face as she did that. She closed the door and locked it, then turning to him "Come on, take those dirty clothes off".

"B-but... why I'm the only one who has to take a shower?" Numbuh 1 cried "You're dirty too".

"Cause Numbuh 5 has only her legs in mud, and ya're dirty all over" she explained "Guess we'll hafta wash your clothes... but... I just don't know what to do 'bout those wet clothes then..." she added. Numbuh 1 thought about this as well.

"Then we'll have to walk just in towels until our clothes will dry out" he said. Numbuh 5 turned her head for a moment to think. Then she turned to him again. She looked at him with surprisement in her eyes. He gave her puzzled look.

She blinked "And ya still in your clothes?" she asked with surprisement "What're ya waitin' for? Take 'em off!" she added. That made Numbuh 1 a little scared. He didn't say anything "Or da ya need my help?" she suggested, before he got the chance to say anything and approached him, then wrapped her arms around him. His heart skipped. Numbuh 5 smiled, then grabbed the edge of his sweater and pulled it up. That surprised him even more. For a moment he couldn't see anything, before she pulled the sweater off his head. He looked at her feeling his cheeks turned red.

--------------------------

_Heh... Hope you liked it. As I said, I'll see how things go, how my imagination will be and all that, and I hope it'll be okay, so I can finish that story smiles_


End file.
